


Стилински? У нас проблемы!

by IndianaJones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Humor, Romance, femStiles, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaJones/pseuds/IndianaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт становится оборотнем из-за укуса в лесу, и его подруга Стайлз, чувствуя свою вину, обращается за помощью к человеку, о котором знает кое-какой секрет. Но было бы совсем чудесно, если бы Дерек Хейл не считал ее парнем, а у Стайлз при виде него не подгибались бы колени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пушистая подстава

***

Как, как они со Скоттом умудрились вляпаться в такую херню? Хотя, нет, ничего удивительно во всей этой ситуации, в общем-то, не было. Все свои шестнадцать лет жизни они с Макколом планомерно шли к вот этому. Вляпались по самые трусишки.

Стайлз закусила губу и чуть не всхлипнула. Ладно, не время реветь и распускать нюни. Не впервой им оказаться в какой-нибудь заднице. Справятся.

Но все же, дернул ее черт прошлой ночью потащиться в лес искать половину чьего-то трупа. И Скотта еще уломала. Не так чтобы он сильно отнекивался. Друг всегда с головой бросался в ее авантюры, хотя в этот раз мог бы и настоять на своем, чертов хлюпик!

Теперь, правда, Скотта с большой натяжкой можно было назвать хлюпиком. Волчарой, пушистой задницей, Росомахой – за милую душу. Но уж точно никак не хлюпиком.

О том, что друг стал оборотнем, Стайлз узнала полчаса назад в школьном коридоре, когда Маккол показал ей совершенно здоровый бок, следы крови на повязке и отросшие клыки. Собственно, первые два аргументы можно было и не предъявлять, в принципе.

Сейчас Стайлз лихорадочно рыскала в гугле хоть какую-нибудь информацию о ликантропии, оборотнях и полнолуниях. Информации оказалось ничтожно мало. Что ж, она это и так знала, но попытаться стоило.

Развернувшись на стуле, Стайлз сунула ладони между колен и с силой сжала.

\- Думай, Стилински, твою ж мать, думай, - пробормотала она себе под нос и тут же вскинулась, чуть не опрокинув стул. – Дерек. О нет, Стайлз, охренительно плохая идея. Супер-плохая идея. Самая отстойная из всех идей, детка. Но с другой стороны…

С другой стороны, Стайлз не знала ни одного другого человека в округе, который имел бы хоть какое-то понятие об оборотнях.  
Конечно, Хейл являлся последним, к кому она бы сунулась по доброй воле, но судьба лучшего друга на кону склонила чашу весов в пользу самого крайнего варианта.

 

 

***

Сейчас, спустя четыре года после пожара, Дерек, вернувшийся в Бикон Хилз год назад, жил, конечно же, не в родительском доме. Но, насколько располагала информацией Стайлз, обитал неподалеку. С тех пор, как Хейл вернулся в город, Стайлз неоднократно порывалась увидеть его, но аддеролл и тренировка силы воли помогали ей успешно избегать встречи с этим хмурым парнем. Она верила, что переросла свою детскую влюбленность.

Правда теперь, по мере того, как к дому Хейлов становилось с каждой минутой на милю меньше, вера несколько теряла свою основательность. Да что там, потрепалась как матрос после драки.

Пришлось покрепче стиснуть руль, чтобы не развернуться позорно обратно. Она справится. В конце концов, что страшного? Ну, подумаешь, нравился ей когда-то этот Хейл. Да он даже не замечал ее! А уж после того, что случилось с его семьей, ни о каких отношениях не могло быть и речи. Боже, какие отношения? О чем она думает? Ей тогда было двенадцать.

Стайлз застонала, вспоминая, как перепугался отец, когда она закрылась в ванной и не выходила оттуда пару часов. А после он обнаружил на полу капли крови. Состоялся долгий и мучительный разговор, в ходе которого Стайлз узнала о том, что жизнь не заканчивается на первой любви и не стоит резать вены из-за мальчиков, а бедный папа – о первой менструации у дочери.

Они оба предпочли никогда больше не затрагивать эту тему. Это был их личный Лас-Вегас.

Отвлекшись на воспоминания, Стайлз чуть было не проморгала нужный поворот.

Дом Хейлов по-прежнему выглядел пугающе. Прошло не так уж много времени, и запах, казалось, так и не выветрился. Удушающий запах гари и ужаса. Стайлз до сих пор передергивало при мысли о том, сколько человек здесь погибло. Она не могла понять, почему же никто так и не выбрался. Кроме Питера, дяди Дерека. Но судьбе этого Хейла уж точно не стоило завидовать. Помимо потери близких, он лишился еще и остатков разума. Поговаривали, что стал совершенными овощем. Стайлз читала «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки», поэтому отлично себе представляла эту картину. Ничего воодушевляющего.

Ничего похожего на жилье она в радиусе видимости не нашла. Пришлось вылезти из машины и обойти дом по периметру. С торца обнаружилась узкая тропинка, убегающая в чащу леса. С тревогой оглянувшись на брошенный джип, Стайлз все же решилась и сунулась вперед.

Бродить по лесу в одиночестве ей было не привыкать в общем-то. Вот и сейчас ею двигало любопытство, желание помочь другу. И чертово предвкушение.

Она не видела Хейла четыре года. Наверное, он здорово изменился за это время. Возмужал, например…

\- О мой Бог! – воскликнула Стайлз придушенным шепотом и нырнула обратно в кусты, из которых только что высунулась. За этими самыми кустами оказался небольшой коттедж и Дерек Хейл собственной персоной. Определенно возмужавший.

Прикрыв рот рукой, Стайлз таращилась на здорового потного и полуголого Хейла, пытаясь взять себя в руки и обуздать свои гормоны, которые вдруг вспомнили, что она, на минуточку, девушка, а тут перед ней такой самец. Стайлз никогда не любила биологию с химией. Одни подставы.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, поприседав и помахав руками, она все же собралась и вышла из своего укрытия.

\- Кхм, привет, - позвала Стайлз негромко. Хейл смотрел на нее в упор, словно знал, что она пряталась в кустах как заяц последние десять минут. – Дерек Хейл, верно?

\- Проваливай, - довольно миролюбиво послал ее Дерек и подобрал с крыльца свою майку. Стайлз чуть не взвыла от сожаления, когда он оделся.

\- Надо поговорить, - она подошла ближе и замерла в паре метров от парня. – Эм, я Стайлз, - протянутую руку Хейл успешно проигнорировал. Стайлз облизнулась, потерла затылок и попробовала снова: - У меня есть одна проблема. Думаю, ты сможешь мне помочь. Ну хотя бы советом.

\- Я похож на гугл? – Хейл насмешливо выгнул бровь, и Стайлз закусила губу, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь о том, какой он красивый, классный и сексуальный. И небритый. И потный. И большой. Очень большой. Куда больше, чем четыре года назад.

\- Понимаешь, - Стайлз снова облизнулась, лихорадочно соображая, как бы поделикатнее раскрыть вопрос, - мой друг стал оборотнем.

Браво, Стилински, деликатней некуда!

Дерек подобрался и зыркнул на Стайлз невероятно пронзительным взглядом, мгновенно оказываясь рядом с ней.

\- Тебе поможет только психиатр, - обманчиво-расслабленно ответил Хейл. – Оборотней не существует. Сумерки – это не энциклопедия, к твоему сведению.

Стайлз немного повело от опасной близости Дерекова тела, поэтому она ляпнула то, что определенно говорить не стоило.

\- Я знаю о твоей пушистой проблеме… Ай! – тут же вскрикнула она, потому что Хейл впечатал ее спиной в деревянные перила крыльца. – Это больно, между прочим!

\- Какого дьявола тебе нужно, пацан? – прорычал Дерек ей в лицо, приподнимая над землей за воротник толстовки.

\- Что?! – возмутилась Стайлз. Такая несправедливость чертовски ее задела. Он что, считал ее парнем? Парнем, блядь? – Я вообще-то…

\- Убирайся нахуй отсюда, пока я не показал тебе на деле, что такое настоящие проблемы!

Дерек отшвырнул ее в сторону, и Стайлз свалилась на землю, приложившись задницей. Вот же. Джентльмен херов.

\- Мудак! – припечатала она и все же поспешила воспользоваться советом Хейла, решив, что продолжать разговор в подобном русле будет, минимум, опасно для здоровья.

 

 

***

\- Па! – Стайлз приветливо махнула рукой отцу, выбираясь из машины. Оборотни оборотнями, а про здоровый обед она никогда не забывала. Конечно, сама она отнюдь не лишала себя удовольствия побаловаться фастфудом, но в конце концов, Стилински, у которого были проблемы с сердцем, не носил имя Стайлз. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, ни один из Стилински не носил этого имени. Но это уже детали.

\- Здравствуй, дорогая, - шериф тепло улыбнулся дочери и приобнял ее одной рукой. Второй он убирал рацию в карман. – Приехала на свой ежедневный рацион измывательств над отцом?

Стайлз закатила глаза и пихнула его в бок.

\- Поговори мне еще! Не то перестану верить миссис Денвер и сама останусь следить, чтобы ты все съел!

Глаза отца наполнились настоящим ужасом, и Стайлз, не выдержав, рассмеялась.

\- Па, ну хоть салат ешь, умоляю.

\- Хорошо, детка, - шериф поцеловал ее в щеку и отпустил. – Прости, много работы, нет времени даже поговорить. Ужин вечером? – виновато предложил он.

\- Заметано, - Стайлз подмигнула отцу, потрепала его волосы и, передав бумажный пакет, направилась к машине. Телефон в кармане завибрировал, оповещая об смс. Скотт.

«Надо поговрить:(((((»

«Что?»

«Стилински, у нас проблмы!!!»

Стайлз снова закатила глаза и быстро уселась в джип. Куда Скотт уже успел угодить своей мохнатой задницей?

Двери дома Макколов оказались открыты, и Стайлз, покричав для приличия, вошла внутрь. Ой ладно, она лет с пяти сюда шастает без приглашения.

Скотт обнаружился в своей спальне. Он сидел в одних трусах, обхватив свои согнутые колени руками, и, кажется, чуть слышно подвывал.

\- Эй, бро, что стряслось? – Стайлз метнулась к нему и приобняла за плечи. – Что-то с Мелиссой?

Скотт покачал головой и наконец отлип от своих лысых коленок.

\- Я не могу контролировать это, - чуть слышно пробормотал он и сверкнул на подругу янтарно-желтыми глазами.

\- Уфф, - Стайлз с трудом заставила себя не отшатнуться. – Это было круто, чувак! Такой спецэффект, знаешь ли!

\- Это не спецэффект, Стайлз! – немного истерично воскликнул Скотт. – Оно появляется само! Без моего желания! А иногда я даже не чувствую, как они желтеют! А если мама увидит? А если…

\- Тихо, - мягко прервала его Стайлз и обняла покрепче. – Обещаю, Скотти, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы справимся с твоей пушистой проблемой. Я знаю одного человека…

\- Он поможет? – с надеждой вскинулся Скотт. Стайлз закусила губу.

\- Я очень надеюсь, Скотти, очень надеюсь, - проговорила она и уткнулась лицом в голое плечо друга. Ничего интимного в этом жесте не было. Они еще лет в семь изучили отличия мальчиков и девочек на собственном примере. Они были бро и этим все сказано. Скотт не Дерек, и никогда не вызывал у нее ни одного из тех чувств, что Стайлз испытала сегодня днем на чертовой солнечной лесной полянке.

 

 

***

Ужин с отцом прошел спокойно и неторопливо. Стайлз рассказывала о школе. О Харрисе Невыносимом, о Заднице Уиттморе, о Лидии-Снежной Королеве-Мартин, попытки подружиться с которой оставила еще в третьем классе, об успехах Скотта в лакроссе, о том, что его взяли в основной состав, и как теперь из-за этого бесится Джексон. Шериф с улыбкой слушал, кивал и жевал отлично приготовленное мясо.

Стайлз знала, что талант к готовке ей перешел от матери. Но они никогда этого не обсуждали, еще один Лас-Вегас в их семье. То, что случилось в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе. Как бы ни было больно от этого и как бы ни хотелось порой вспомнить. Правда один день в году они посвящали совместному копанию в своих ранах. Но пока что до него оставалось еще почти полгода.

После ужина, вымыв посуду и поцеловав отца на ночь, Стайлз поднялась к себе. Ей предстояла бессонная ночь в компании учебника по химии и гугла. Порой ей казалось, что Харрис задает им уроков больше, чем все остальные преподаватели вместе взятые. Хотя на самом деле, наверное, с остальными она просто справлялась играючи. А вот химии приходилось уделять немалое внимание.

Проверив почту и новостные сайты, Стайлз уселась за работу, в которой благополучно утонула на два или три часа. Потом ее отвлек звонок Скотта по скайпу, они обсудили предстоящие тесты, игнорируя случившееся днем. Да, они оба были фанатами игнорирования проблем. Лузеры. Попрощавшись с другом, Стайлз побрела в душ. Вопреки ожиданиям сон не шел.

Стоя под теплыми струями, она вспоминала о своей встрече с Дереком. Его запах, жар, который исходил от его тела, до сих пор преследовали ее. Низ живота свело легкой судорогой, Стайлз сжала ноги и закусила палец, подавив стон. Господи, что с ней творится? Она же не Скотт, право слово, чтобы хотеть секса круглые сутки в свои шестнадцать.

Наскоро вытершись, она натянула пижаму с бэтменом и вернулась в комнату.

\- Ты один?

\- А-а-а! Блядь, кто здесь?! – Стайлз от ужаса уронила полотенце, которым вытирала голову, и взвилась на месте, крутясь волчком.  
Гребаный Дерек Хейл стоял за ее дверью и сейчас смотрел так, будто хотел сожрать. Или треснуть. Или сначала треснуть, а потом сожрать. – Какого хрена ты забрался в мой дом? Совсем с катушек слетел? Это дом шерифа, чтоб тебя! Шерифа полиции!

\- Я в курсе, - рыкнул Хейл и, каким-то неуловимым движением оказавшись рядом, схватил Стайлз за грудки. Иисусе, он что снова собирается?.. Да. Дерек с силой приложил ее об дверь и навис сверху, сверля яростно горящими голубыми глазами.

\- Стайлз, с тобой все в порядке? – в коридоре раздались шаги и заспанный голос шерифа.

Стайлз испуганно уставилась на Хейла, и тот предупреждающе покачал головой.

\- Эм, - Стайлз судорожно сглотнула. – Все нормально пап. Просто не закрыла окно, и в комнату забрался огромный… жук. – Хейл опасно сверкнул глазами.

\- Тебе точно не нужна помощь? – с сомнением в голосе уточнил отец.

\- Все в порядке. Иди спать. Я сейчас выкину его обратно, - Стайлз зло зыркнула на Дерека.

\- Хорошо, спокойной ночи, детка, - сдался шериф и ушел. Через несколько секунд хлопнула его дверь, и Стайлз наконец выдохнула.

\- Ты спятил? – прошипела она. – А если бы он нашел тебя здесь?

\- Не нашел бы, - припечатал Хейл.

\- Что тебе надо, верзила? – хмуро поинтересовалась Стайлз, перестав дрыгаться, потому что осознала всю бессмысленность этой затеи.

\- Откуда ты знаешь про оборотней? – Дерек выпустил клыки, видимо для устрашения. Но Стайлз отчего-то вдруг стало не страшно, а любопытно – каково это, чувствовать их во рту. Надо будет спросить у Скотта. А целоваться с ними? Пожалуй, это у Скотта спрашивать бесполезно.

\- Знаю и все, - с вызовом ответила она. – Тебе какая разница?

Дерек зарычал и снова приложил ее спиной о дверь.

\- Да твою мать! – взвыла Стайлз. – Ты в курсе, что так с девушками не обращаются?

Дерек на секунду опешил, всматриваясь в лицо Стайлз, потом окинул взглядом ее хрупкую фигуру и ухмыльнулся:

\- Это в каком месте ты девушка?

Стайлз тут же покраснела и засопела от обиды. Мудак, как есть мудак. Была у нее грудь! Просто не всем было суждено родиться Памелой Андерсон в ее лучшие годы.

\- За сексуальные домогательства, мой отец точно засадит тебя, волчара, - мстительно произнесла она и снова попыталась вырваться.  
Дерек, видимо, все же засомневался, что перед ним пацан, потому что больше не рискнул прикладывать Стайлз о дверь и даже отошел на шаг.

\- Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору! – рыкнул он, отходя к окну.

\- О домогательствах? – крикнула ему вслед Стайлз.

Дерек обернулся, сверкнул голубым взглядом и молча выскочил в окно.

\- Святые иисусики, - пробормотала Стайлз, сползая по двери на пол. – Что это за хрень вообще была, а?

Она провела рукой по лицу, взлохматила мокрые волосы и прикрыла глаза ладонью. Несмотря на все случившееся, страха или ужаса она не чувствовала. О том, что Дерек Хейл оборотень, Стайлз узнала еще пять лет назад. Но никто, никто в мире, даже Скотт, не должен узнать о том, что она тогда сходила с ума по Хейлу и сталкерила за ним повсюду, не в этой жизни. Как Дерек со своим волчьим чутьем упустил ее из виду, Стайлз до сих пор не понимала. Но судя по его удивлению сейчас, действительно упустил.  
Ладно, будь, что будет. Если Дерек заинтересовался проблемой оборотней, то, возможно, его удастся уговорить посодействовать Скотту. Потому что Макколу явно требовалась помощь в его проблеме. Чертовой пушистой проблеме, в которую втянула его Стайлз. Потому что именно по ее вине они потащились в лес той ночью искать половину трупа, о котором Стайлз услышала по рации отца. Господи, о чем она думала?


	2. Слишком много обнаженки

***

На что бы там ни намекал долбанный Дерек Хейл, у Стайлз Стилински была грудь. Просто аккуратная. Настолько, что ей даже не приходилось носить бюстгальтеры. Свободная майка на голое тело и рубашка. Джинсы, конечно, и пара любимых конверсов.   
Собственно, весь ее обычный гардероб. И никто никогда не считал ее пацаном.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Рассматривая себя в зеркале утром перед школой, Стайлз вдруг расстроилась. А что, если ее и правда принимали за мальчишку незнакомые люди? Признаться, она никогда особо не задумывалась о собственной сексуальности. Мама умерла, когда ей было всего десять, так и не научив женским примудростям. И в последние годы эталоном стиля для нее явились отец и лучший друг. Да уж, заметно.  
  
Возможно, Хейл был не так уж и не прав.  
  
В школе Скотт поймал ее перед самыми дверями и отвел в сторону.  
  
\- Похоже, я не ночевал дома, - оглядываясь по сторонам, прошептал он.  
  
\- О, Скотти, ты наконец-то стал мужчиной? – Стайлз широко улыбнулась и хлопнула друга по плечу. – Кто эта несчастная жертва твоего копившегося годами спермотоксикоза?  
  
\- Да я не об этом, чтоб тебя! – прошипел Маккол, краснея. – Я проснулся у себя под окном в маминых розах. Она еще не знает, кстати, что их больше нет, - добавил он с тоской. – Голым.  
  
\- Оу, чувак, - поморщилась Стайлз. – Не самые приятные ощущения, наверное?  
  
\- Господи, Стайлз, ты можешь думать о чем-то другом? – страдальчески попросил Скотт.  
  
\- Конечно могу… - тут Стайлз увидела приближающуюся к ним красотку Лидию Мартин и помахала ей рукой: - Эй, привет, Лидия! Пока, Лидия… - кисло пробормотала она, когда Мартин прошагала мимо с надменным видом.  
  
\- Все еще не теряешь надежды подружиться с ней? – хмыкнул Скотт, поправляя сползшие лямки рюкзака.  
  
\- Пфф, всем нравится Стайлз, все любят Стайлз, просто Лидия слишком самодостаточна, чтобы с кем-то дружить! – заявила Стайлз, хорохорясь.  
  
Тут Мартин громко рассмеялась и расцеловалась с капитаншей команды поддержки.  
  
\- О, милая, как прошел твой вечер…  
  
Стайлз поморщилась и засопела, признавая поражение.  
  
\- Ладно, пошли на урок, - предложил Скотт. – А то Харрис живого места на нас не оставит, если опоздаем.  
  
Стайлз согласно кивнула и побрела за другом в школу.

***

\- Тренер, - Стайлз практически повисла на руке у Финнстока. Он так и вошел вместе с нею в мужскую раздевалку. – Ну мистер Финнсток, отпустите Скотта сегодня. Он нужен мне… дома, - закончила она и вытаращилась на полуголую команду по лакроссу, в самый эпицентр которой притащил ее на себе Финнсток.  
  
\- Нет, Стилински, я уже сказал, мне он тут нужнее, чем тебе дома, - тренер оглядел ухмыляющиеся лица своих игроков и рявкнул: - А вы что уставились как на девственницу в борделе?  
  
Стайлз покраснела и быстро отпрыгнула от Финнстока. Нет, он был, конечно, классным тренером и, пожалуй, самым лучшим учителем в их школе, но порой совсем не следил за языком. Чтоб ей провалиться сейчас, если Уиттмор не рассматривает ее как товар на витрине. Стайлз быстро облизнулась и взъерошила рукой волосы, потом посмотрела в стену, сделав вид, что очень интересуется расписанием игр на предстоящий семестр.  
  
Финнсток, меж тем, продолжал распинать своих подопечных.  
  
\- Гринберг, ты снова завалил литературу. И твоя контрольная по экономике, что лежит у меня на тумбочке и которую я читаю перед сном вот уже неделю, конечно, довольно занимательная, но… Гринберг, если убийцей окажется Флиннсток, ты будешь отстранен от лакросса!  
  
Гринберг в углу разочарованно взвыл.  
  
Стайлз оторвалась от стенки и попыталась найти глазами Скотта. Тот прятался за шкафчиками. Воспользовавшись тем, что Финнсток вошел в раж, отчитывая команду за прошлую тренировку, она скользнула в сторону Маккола. И очень-очень вовремя.  
  
Скотт сидел на полу, запрокинув голову, и с силой сжимал зубы, ну точнее, клыки, при этом поскребывая когтями по полу. Не самое приятное зрелище.  
  
\- Эй, ты как? – Стайлз опустилась на пол рядом с ним и только тут заметила заострившиеся, начавшие обрастать шерстью уши. – Вот же хрень.  
  
Прикрыв их руками, она выглянула из-за шкафчиков. Тренер все не затыкался, за что спасибо ему большое, внимание парней сейчас бы точно оказалось лишним.  
  
\- Скотт, Скотти, послушай меня, - зашептала она горячо другу в лицо. Тот продолжал скалиться и подвывать. – Все будет хорошо. Ты сейчас успокоишься, мы отпросимся у Финнстока, и я отвезу тебя домой. Все будет отлично. Дыши глубже. Как мы с тобой учились на курсах молодых родителей прошлым летом, помнишь?  
  
Скотт оскалился и тихо взрыкнул. Стайлз закусила губу от отчаянья и обняла Маккола за плечи, успокаивая.  
  
\- Да что случилось-то? Уиттмор опять, что ли? – спросила она у шкафчика, так как на ответ Скотт нечего было и рассчитывать.   
  
\- Что, Стилински, сбылась твоя тайная мечта? – раздался над головой голос помянутого не к месту Джексона.  
  
Стайлз быстро вскочила на ноги, загораживая собой Скотта, и дерзко уставилась в наглое лицо Уиттмора. Тот скривил губы в усмешке и ждал ответа.  
  
\- Это какая же? – спросила Стайлз, нервно постукивая пальцами по дверце шкафчика.  
  
\- А это у тебя надо спросить, - хмыкнул Джексон. – Ведь это ты, не я, забралась в мужскую раздевалку.  
  
Стайлз недоуменно посмотрела на Уиттмора и только тут заметила, что тот стоит перед ней в одних трусах.  
  
\- О мой Бог! – воскликнула она, широко раскрыв рот. – Да ты спятил? Ты что, решил, что я на тебя поглазеть пришла? Уиттмор, да тебе лечиться надо! Нарциссизм, между прочим, это болезнь. Наравне с Эдиповым комплексом и геронтофилией. У тебя, случайно, нет никаких тайных мыслишек относительно мистера Блекмора, нашего уборщика? – подозрительно сощурилась Стайлз.  
  
\- Что? – Джексон от гнева покраснел и вытаращил глаза. – Да я тебе…  
  
Он попытался схватить Стайлз за руку, но та быстро вывернулась и двинула Уиттмору коленом между ног. Тот сразу взвыл и согнулся пополам.  
  
\- Сука! Убью…  
  
На крики Джексона сбежалась вся команда. Ржал даже Денни, лучший друг лощеного мерзавца. Так ему и надо.   
Тут Стайлз опомнилась и с ужасом оглянулась на Скотта. Но тот сидел на полу в своем нормальном виде и вымученно улыбался.

***

\- Ну и что будем делать? – кисло спросила Стайлз, когда они вышли на парковку. Финнсток все же внял мольбам и отпустил Скотта с тренировки, поверив, что у него случился внезапный приступ диареи. Маккол, к слову, все еще дулся на Стайлз за это.  
  
\- Не знаю, - Скотт пожал плечами и вдруг нахмурился, принюхиваясь. – Странно, у меня ощущение, что я чувствую рядом еще одного оборотня…  
  
\- И я, кажется, знаю, кого, - пробормотала Стайлз, заметив возле джипа высокую фигуру Хейла.  
  
\- Это ведь Дерек Хейл? – нахмурился Скотт. – Что он тут делает? Он вернулся?  
  
\- Год назад еще, - уточнила Стайлз и добавила громче: - Привет, Дерек. Какими судьбами?  
  
Тот закатил глаза и указал на машину.  
  
\- Садитесь и езжайте за мной.  
  
И все. Ни «здравствуй, Сталйз», «ты сегодня отлично выглядишь, Стайлз», ни даже «привет, Стайлз, отличная погода, не правда ли?». Чертов неотесанный мужлан.  
  
Стайлз фыркнула и кивнула немного сбитому с толку Скотту на пассажирское сиденье.  
  
\- Что стоишь? Запрыгивай.  
  
Маккол послушно сел и пристегнулся, не сводя подозрительно взгляда с Хейла, усаживающегося в черную Камаро.  
  
\- Почему он здесь?  
  
\- Не тупи, - Стайлз раздраженно фыркнула, заводя мотор. – Он и есть тот самый человек, что может нам помочь.  
  
\- Он признался тебе, что он оборотень? – с сомнением в голосе спросил Скотт. – Или ты вынудила его признаться?  
  
\- Ну… - Стайлз замялась. – Ты что, считаешь, что Дерека Хейла можно к чему-то принудить? – наигранно рассмеялась она.  
  
\- Действительно, - хмыкнул Скотт, все еще ощущая себя не в своей тарелке и явно что-то анализируя. Стайлз молилась, чтобы он не вспомнил. – Погоди-ка…  
  
Блядь. Вспомнил.  
  
\- А что, если это он укусил меня?  
  
Фух. Или все же нет. Стайлз покачала головой.  
  
\- Вряд ли. Ты сам говорил, что у того, кто напал на тебя, глаза были красные. Дерек же, когда начинает оборачиваться, становится голубоглазым.  
  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Скотт задумчиво. – Не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда тебе это известно. То есть, ты считаешь, что он может мне помочь с контролем?  
  
\- Именно. Он давно оборотень. Думаю, даже с рождения. Я читала, такие есть. Наверняка, у него целая методика, посвященная тому, что внезапно не обрастать шерстью в неподходящих ситуациях. Он сто процентов профи.  
  
\- Откуда ты столько о нем знаешь? – удивился Скотт. – Послушай… Это ведь в него ты была влюблена в четырнадцать!  
  
\- Что? Боже, нет! – Стайлз покраснела и уставилась на дорогу, где впереди маячил черный зад Камаро. – Не была я влюблена в него в четырнадцать. Его тут в это время даже не было.  
  
\- А, ну правильно. Значит в двенадцать, - сам себе кивнул Скотт и победно ухмыльнулся. – Что, вернулись старые чувства?  
  
\- Придурок, - обиделась Стайлз. Она жевала нижнюю губу и до боли стискивала руль. Она, черт возьми, вовсе не была влюблена в Дерека Хейла! Ей больше не двенадцать.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Скотт потрепал ее по волосам. – Это вовсе не стыдно.  
  
\- Просто заткнись, - прошипела Стайлз. – Иначе я развернусь, и ты лишишься последнего шанса стать нормальным. Относительно нормальным, - уточнила она.  
  
Скотт тут же нахмурился, вспомнив о своей незавидной судьбе, и слава богам, больше не возвращался к щекотливой теме. Стайлз почувствовала себя гадко от того, что надавила на больное место. Но она защищала свои больные места.

***

Дом у Хейла оказался довольно уютным. Хоть и недостроенным. Но гостиная выглядела уже вполне обжитой, как и кухня, видневшаяся в дверном проеме. Дерек уселся в кресло и выжидающе уставился на них со Скоттом. Маккол молчал, видимо считая, что Стайлз будет исполнять обязанности его пресс-секретаря. Стайлз фыркнула и произнесла:  
  
\- Скотта укусила ночью какая-то хренота, большая и черная. Теперь он не к месту обрастает шерстью и ночует в розовой клумбе. Мы хотим, чтобы ты помог ему научиться с этим справляться. Клумба – еще куда ни шло, но шерсть малость мешает. Как и клыки с когтями, - Стайлз ощерилась, клацнула зубами и полоснула воздух ногтями для наглядности.  
  
Хейл посмотрел на нее с плохо скрываемой усмешкой. Как есть мудак.  
  
\- Ладно, - он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Маккола. – Мы еще вернемся к теме того, откуда ты в курсе про меня, Стилински. Сейчас действительно важно научить Скотта контролировать себя.  
  
Стайлз покраснела и заткнулась, быстро уставившись на книжные полки.   
  
\- Кто на тебя напал? Ты видел? – Дерек принялся допрашивать Скотта, который отвечал односложно и с неохотой.  
  
\- Нет. Было темно, - Скотт поежился, видимо вспоминая ту ночь. – У него горели красным глаза.  
  
\- Ну, то, что это был альфа, я и так понял, только они могут обращать, - Дерек нахмурился и предупреждающе кинул Стайлз, даже не оборачиваясь: - Разобьешь что-нибудь, перегрызу глотку.  
  
Стайлз от испуга чуть не выронила маленькую статуэтку лошади, которую как раз рассматривала.  
  
\- А ты не альфа? – уточнил Скотт. Дерек покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, и пока не планировал им становиться. Мы не знаем, здесь ли еще тот оборотень, что укусил тебя, хотя наверняка, остался. Поэтому вы двое должны быть предельно осторожны. Я сказал, поставь! – рявкнул он, вскакивая с кресла и в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом со Стайлз. Хейл схватил ее за горловину майки и уже было явно собирался приложить о стену, но, видимо, вспомнил, что она девчонка. Поэтому просто прорычал в лицо: - Не трогай мои вещи!  
  
\- Окей, окей, сердитый волчара, я все поняла! – Стайлз подняла руки вверх, признавая капитуляцию.   
  
Дерек отпустил ее и отошел к окну, а Стайлз перевела дыхание и провела рукой по лицу. Какого хрена у нее дрожали колени? От страха? Наверное, от страха, да.  
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что он остался тут? – вмешался Скотт, с любопытством наблюдавший за разыгравшейся перед ним сценой. – Хочет обратить кого-то еще?  
  
\- Возможно, - Дерек покосился на Стайлз, и та принялась насвистывать, разглядывая потолок. – Но, как минимум, он должен будет остаться, чтобы узнать, обратишься ли ты в свое первое полнолуние.  
  
\- И когда оно? – Скотт нахмурился.  
  
\- В воскресенье, - ответил Хейл и вздохнул. – У нас есть четыре дня. Вряд ли он сунется к тебе раньше. За это время ты должен научиться управлять своей силой и контролировать ее. Кто знает, как повернется дело.  
  
\- Скотту придется убить этого альфу? – с плохо скрываемым любопытством, перемешанным с ужасом, спросила Стайлз, уставившись на Дерека огромными глазами. Тот подавил вздох раздражения и ответил:  
  
\- Только если он не захочет сам стать альфой.  
  
\- О, это как в наркомафии? – возбужденно воскликнула Стайлз. – Чтобы стать новым боссом, надо убить старого?  
  
\- Она всегда так много говорит? – не выдержал Дерек, обращаясь к Скотту. Тот подавил смешок и развел руками, мол, да, всегда, я уже привык, что поделать.  
  
\- Может я и говорю много, - ничуть не обиделась Стайлз, - но у меня по крайней мере нет следов ничьих внутренностей на одежде! – Она кивнула на Дерекову майку с явными следами, если не крови, то чего-то очень на нее похожего.  
  
Дерек с легким налетом пофигизма осмотрел себя и, не задумываясь, быстро стянул футболку.  
  
\- О блядь, ты что творишь?! – воскликнула Стайлз, захлебываясь воздухом. – Это же… Это же… - она потеряла дар речи, силясь подобрать подходящие слова и не выдать себя с головой.  
  
Дерек Хейл просто не имел права раздеваться на людях вот так внезапно, без письменного уведомления хотя бы за неделю.  
  
\- Что? – Дерек недоуменно выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Ну… - Стайлз неопределенно махнула рукой и случайно задела чертову лошадиную фигурку. – Черт-черт, прости, я не хотела…  
  
Она завертелась волком, пытаясь собрать осколки, и сбила еще и настольную лампу с комода.  
  
\- О мой Бог, да что же такое, - шепотом причитала она, собирая останки лошади с ковра.   
  
Дерек шумно вздохнул где-то у нее над головой.  
  
\- Я уберу, - процедил он.  
  
Стайлз торопливо поднялась, но явно не рассчитала расстояния и заехала головой Хейлу под подбородок. Тот лязгнул зубами и зарычал.  
  
\- Выйди на кухню!  
  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз состроила кислую мину и быстро выскочила из комнаты. Она тут же прижалась пылающей щекой к прохладной стене и чуть слышно застонала. Боже, что с ней творится? Вроде бы утром она не пропустила дозу аддеролла. Что же за хрень-то такая происходит?  
  
Умывшись и выпив воды, Стайлз немного остыла и решила вернуться в гостиную. Дерек даже не поднял голову, когда она вошла. Что ж, тем лучше, решила Стайлз. Кажется, над контролем здесь стоило поработать не только Скотту.  
  
\- Будешь приезжать к четырем каждый день, понял? – Дерек записал что-то на листе бумаги и протянул Макколу. – Это мой номер. Звони в случае крайней необходимости.  
  
\- Если начну обращаться? – уточнил Скотт.  
  
\- Если нападет альфа, - Стайлз забавляло наблюдать, как Дерек пытается удержать себя от того, чтобы не прикрыть глаза рукой. Ну да, ее друг порой не блистал умом.  
  
\- Ладно, понял, - Скотт вздохнул. – К четырем. Стайлз, ты слышала?  
  
\- Что? – вскинулась Стайлз, сделав вид, что не слушала их. – Я тут причем? – тут же выдала она себя. – У тебя есть велик. И супер-скорость оборотня.  
  
\- Я не смогу после школы бегать по лесу голым, - Скотт ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз начала что-то подозревать. – Да и на велике ехать в такую даль – издевательство. Ты же свободна в это время.  
  
Он поиграл бровями, и Стайлз задохнулась от возмущения. Ну держись, Маккол, чертов предатель!  
  
\- Разберетесь на улице, - свернул беседу Дерек. – У меня дела, проваливайте.  
  
Стайлз показала Скотту кулак, но быстро спрятала руку за спину, когда Хейл внезапно посмотрел на нее.  
  
\- Проваливайте, - повторил он и кивнул на входную дверь.  
  
Оказавшись на улице, Стайлз притиснула Скотта к перилам крыльца, как совсем недавно – ее саму Дерек, и прошипела другу в лицо:  
  
\- Какого хрена ты затеял, Скотти?  
  
\- Эй, уймись, - Скотт примиряюще поднял руки. – Думаю, ты мне еще спасибо потом скажешь. И вообще, это по твоей вине я стал таким. Так что, помогай.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно засопела, но промолчала. Ладно, она справится. Признаваться в том, что испытывала радостное предвкушение от ежедневных встреч с Дереком, Стайлз не стала бы даже под страхом смерти. И уж точно не Макколу и самой себе.


	3. Два - уже закономерность

***

Первая возможность поговорить с отцом о его работе представилась только следующим утром. Стайлз даже приготовила на завтра блины и много-много бекона к яичнице.  
  
\- В честь чего такой праздник, - шериф улыбнулся, обозрев накрытый стол, и поцеловал дочь в щеку. - Что-то натворила?  
  
\- Боже, папа, разве я не могу порадовать тебя просто так? – фыркнула Стайлз, наливая отцу кофе. Много сливок и сахара, все как он любил. – Садись и ешь. В обед я к тебе не приеду, много уроков. Да еще и мистер Харрис, наверняка, снова оставит меня после занятий.  
  
\- У тебя проблемы с химией? – нахмурился отец, накладывая себе бекон в тарелку и чуть ли не облизываясь от предвкушения.  
  
\- У меня проблемы с химиком, пап, - Стайлз закатила глаза. – Ты же помнишь, какой он му… - она осеклась под взглядом отца, - придирчивый.  
  
\- Ну смотри, - шериф покачал головой. – Мне не особо хочется выслушивать о том, насколько неправильную дочь я воспитал, на следующем родительском собрании.  
  
\- Па, у тебя идеальная дочь, смирись уже! – Стайлз рассмеялась и хлопнула отца по плечу. Тот улыбнулся и принялся за свою яичницу.   
  
Они завтракали под аккомпанемент какой-то кантри-музыки из приемника, в окно нещадно светило все еще щедрое сентябрьское солнце, и Стайлз очень не хотелось портить такое замечательное утро, но некоторые вопросы нуждались в ответах.  
  
\- Как на работе-то? – осторожно закинула она удочку. – Есть новости по той девушке? Ну, то есть, по половине той девушки.  
  
\- Стайлз, - покачал головой отец. – Думай о школе, думай о мальчиках, в крайнем случае, но не надо думать о моей работе и уж тем более о трупах. Даже о половинах. Тем более, о половинах, - он поморщился и отложил вилку.   
  
Стайлз виновато потупилась.  
  
\- Ну просто мне интересно, понимаешь? – она заискивающе улыбнулась. – Это кто-то из города? Отчего она умерла?  
  
\- Стайлз, ее разрубили пополам, как думаешь, отчего она умерла? – резко спросил шериф, вставая из-за стола. – Спасибо, я наелся. И давай больше не будем возвращаться к этому вопросу? Договорились? Ты не станешь совать свой нос в подобные дела. Тебе шестнадцать, ты девушка. Где я допустил промах, что тебя интересуют трупы?  
  
\- Ну пап… - Стайлз заныла и кинулась к отцу обниматься. – Ну прости. Я больше не буду. Обещаю.  
  
Шериф быстро оттаял и обнял дочь в ответ. Хорошо, что он не видел скрещенных у нее за спиной пальцев. Не то чтобы он питал огромные надежды, что она действительно сдержит свое слово…

***

\- Мамины розы не пострадали? – Стайлз встретила Скотта на школьной парковке, где тот цепляет свой велик к поручню. Маккол хмуро посмотрел на подругу и покачал головой. – Что такое?  
  
\- Утром в душе снова началось. Мама меня чуть не увидела.   
  
\- И как же ты справился? – Стайлз закинула рюкзак на плечо и наклонилась завязать шнурок на ботинке.  
  
\- Просто подумал о том, что с ней будет, если она узнает, - тоскливо ответил Скотт. – У меня ведь больше никого нет, кроме нее. А что, если она испугается, отвернется…  
  
\- Скотт, - Стайлз резко выпрямилась и недовольно уставилась на друга. – Она твоя мама. Более понимающего человека, чем Мелисса, я просто не встречала. Это раз. А два – ты, чурбан, вечно забываешь, что у тебя есть еще мы с отцом. Что бы ни случилось, ни тебя, ни Мелиссу мы никогда не бросим. А когда наши родители поженятся…  
  
\- Остановись, - взмолился Скотт. – Я не хочу думать о моей маме в таком ключе.  
  
\- О мой бог! – Стайлз закатила глаза. – Я всего лишь о семейном уюте, а ты… Кто бы еще говорил об озабоченности, - фыркнула она, припоминая вчерашний разговор.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, - пошел на попятную Скотт. – Ты ведь знаешь, что против твоего отца я ничего не имею. И вообще, мне странно, что за все эти годы они до сих пор не сошлись.  
  
\- Чувак, - фыркнула Стайлз. – Это странно всему Бикон Хилз, уверяю тебя. – Она ободряюще хлопнула друга по плечу. – И, кстати, не забудь рассказать Дереку об этом случае утром, может ему будет интересно.  
  
\- Как я мылся в душе? – уточнил Скотт, явно ушедший глубоко в себя.  
  
\- Да, чувак, именно это, - пробормотала Стайлз и снова закатила глаза.  
  
В следующий раз поговорить им удалось только в обед в столовой. Стайлз запихивала в рот картошку, которая так и норовила вывалиться, и размышляла о том, что все же случилось с бедной девушкой в лесу.  
  
\- Как думаешь, - она поерзала и снизила голос до шепота, - эту девчонку убил тот альфа?  
  
\- Не знаю, - Скотт пожал плечами и впился зубами в свой гамбургер. – Вожможно, - добавил он с набитым ртом.   
  
\- Я думаю, да. Но отец не хочет говорить об этом деле. Придется действовать самой, - Стайлз задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столу. Что ж, пожалуй, стоило снова нарушить закон и самой заглянуть в папку с делом об убийстве. Потому что иначе докопаться до правды будет нереально.  
  
\- Что ты задумала? – Скотт с трудом проглотил огромный кусок и нахмурился.  
  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, - Стайлз невинно улыбнулась. На Скотта это все еще действовало. Господи, какой же он наивный, его придется опекать всю жизнь.   
  
Ладно, она смирилась с этим еще в шесть, когда вытаскивала Скотта из канализационного люка, куда тот провалился, засмотревшись на соседскую собаку.  
  
Харрис начал зверствовать с первых минут урока.  
  
Он раздал всем проверенный тест, а затем минут двадцать самоутверждался за их счет, рассказывая, какие феерические идиоты достались ему в ученики. Стайлз в пол уха слушала его, подперев голову рукой и бездумно чертя в тетради. Когда бездумное стало принимать форму инициалов Хейла, она в ужасе захлопнула тетрадь и зло посмотрела на желтую обложку, будто та могла покраснеть со стыда.   
  
\- Мисс Стилински, окажите нам честь, допишите эту реакцию.  
  
Мерзкий голос Харриса вывел Стайлз из задумчивости. Она с тоской посмотрела на доску и поняла – отработка. Реакция явно была новой, и Стайлз все прослушала. Чертов Харрис. Чертов Хейл.  
  
Но если химия особо сюрприза не преподнесла, тот от экономики Стайлз не ожидала такой же подлянки.  
  
\- Как ты умудрилась схлопотать отработку у Финнстока? – Скотт еле сдерживал смех. Чертов предатель. – Надо же так умудриться.  
Стайлз оскалилась.  
  
\- Видимо, ему не очень понравилась история обрезания. Хотя, на мой взгляд, довольно интересная тема. Я не успела рассказать даже о том…  
  
\- Не на экономике же! – Маккол все же заржал. – Да и вообще, может для него это больная тема. Как думаешь, он еврей?  
  
\- Финнсток? – с сомнением уточнила Стайлз. – Вряд ли. Может из-за Гринберга?  
  
\- Что? – не понял Скотт. – Ты о чем? На что ты намекаешь?  
  
Забавно было наблюдать работу мысли на лице Маккола. Наконец он шокировано уставился на подругу.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что они?.. Боже, Стайлз! Зачем ты это сказала? – он сделал вид, что его тошнит. А может и не просто сделал вид. – Я же теперь не смогу спокойно… Фу. Стайлз, боже.   
  
Стайлз не могла перестать хохотать.  
  
\- Что же вас так насмешило? – надменный голос Уиттмора Стайлз не спутала бы ни с чьим другим.  
  
\- Да вот, рассказывала Скотту, какой у тебя маленький член, - ухмыльнулась она, глядя Джексону в глаза. Тот сразу же покраснел от злости, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
\- Мне лестно, что ты думаешь о моем члене, Стилински. Всегда подозревал, что ты ко мне неравнодушна. Но сама мысль о том, что ты обсуждала это с Макколом… Скотт, а может тебя он тоже интересует?  
  
\- Кто? – Скотт, похоже, еще не отошел от Гринберга с Финнстоком.  
  
\- Мой член, - хмыкнул Джексон.  
  
\- Что? – истерично заорал Скотт. – Да вы все двинулись, что ли? Кругом одни педики! – Он взъерошил волосы и быстро пошел в сторону раздевалки, подходило время тренировки.  
  
Стайлз старательно пыталась не заржать снова.  
  
\- Что с твоим дружком? – недоуменно уточнил Джексон. – Похоже, у него что-то с гормонами. Сначала эта необъяснимая реакция и ловкость, теперь вот эти всплески. Знаешь, на что это похоже?  
  
\- Удивляюсь, откуда знаешь ты, Уиттмор, - ухмыльнулась Стайлз. – Встретимся на тренировке. Тебе придется сильно попотеть.  
  
\- Признайся, ты не можешь перестать думать об этом? – самодовольно спросил Джексон. Стайлз мысленно закатила глаза.  
  
\- Тоже мне белая обезьяна нашлась, - фыркнула она и направилась следом за Скоттом. – Хотя…  
  
\- Стилински! – взревел Джексон, и Стайлз прибавила ходу.

***

Финнсток нашел себе бесплатную рабочую силу. Наверняка, задумывал этот финт с отработкой уже давно. Стайлз сидела на нижней скамье трибуны под палящим солнцем и щурилась, раздраженно поглядывая на поле, где разминалась команда. Тренер «доверил» ей записывать результаты пробежки каждого игрока. Как будто еще не выучил их наизусть за все время. Из новеньких в команде появился только Скотт. Но у Финнстока была какая-то своя методика, и хоть Стайлз и имела, что сказать ему на этот счет, все ее попытки обрубались на корню. «Стиллински, ты женщина». Железный аргумент, что уж там.  
  
\- Маккол, на старт, - лениво проговорила она в рупор и положила палец на кнопку пуска секундомера.  
  
Скотт приветливо махнул ей рукой и занял низкий старт на линии отсчета. Они заранее договорились, что бежать он будет в пол силы, чтобы не вызвать подозрение. Его триумфальный приход в команду и без того вызвал немало удивления. Но это же Скотт, боже. Три секунды вместо девяти – среднего результата по команде. Стайлз покачала головой, признавая безнадежность друга, и вписала в блокнот восьмерку.   
  
\- Маккол, блядь, ты что, на стероидах? Тут даже пяти секунд не было! – раздраженно воскликнул Джексон и толкнул Скотта в плечо.  
Тот мгновенно подобрался, и Стайлз уже испугалась, что начнет сейчас обращаться, но Скотт сделал пару глубоких вдохов и успокоился.  
  
\- Тебе, наверное, голову солнцем напекло, - Скотт улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – У меня обычный результат, правда, Стайлз?  
  
\- Точно! – крикнула Стайлз в рупор. – Восемь! – И она показала секундомер, который явно невозможно было разглядеть с такого расстояния.  
  
Джексон раздраженно пнул землю носком кроссовка и сплюнул.  
  
\- Твое счастье, что он не оборотень, - горячий шепот прямо в ухо заставил Стайлз поперхнуться и подпрыгнуть.  
  
Дерек Хейл откуда-то подкрался прямо к ней и уселся рядом.  
  
\- Какого хрена? – спросила Стайлз, слегка отдышавшись, но все еще прижимая руку к бешено колотящемуся сердцу. – Ты псих? Не учили, что нужно предупреждать о своем приближении? Или ты ниндзя?   
  
\- Я волк, - Дерек блеснул белозубой улыбкой.   
  
Стайлз закатила глаза. Как будто это все объясняло.   
  
Глаза Хейла закрывали очки-авиаторы, в зеркальных стеклах которых отражались небо и сама Стайлз. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что именно делает, она стянула очки с носа Дерека и нацепила на свой.  
  
\- Мне нужнее, - пояснила с ухмылкой на недовольный взгляд Хейла и быстро отвернулась в сторону поля, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щеки. – Махелани, на старт! – громко крикнула Стайлз в рупор, старательно игнорируя присутствие Дерека рядом. Тот сидел слишком близко, чтобы она могла чувствовать себя комфортно. Или недостаточно близко. Еще пару дюймов и… Нет, Стайлз, ты не будешь думать об этом.  
  
Денни показал хороший результат, и Стайлз внесла его в список. Дальше она делала все автоматически, потому что Дерек сидел рядом. И дышал. Не громко, не тяжело, но у Стайлз закладывало уши, и сбивалось собственное дыхание. А еще немного вспотели ладони.   
  
Это все от солнца.  
  
\- Боишься, что Скотт обратится прямо на поле? – не выдержав затянувшегося молчания спросила она, прежде чем назвать очередную фамилию.  
  
Маккол нервно оглянулся на них. Неужели слышал с такого расстояния? Вот это слух. Стайлз даже поразилась. Надо будет испытать, как далеко это распространяется.  
  
\- Не исключено, - ответил Дерек, неотрывно глядя на снующих по полю парней. Так пристально, что у Стайлз даже закралось подозрение.  
  
\- Тут есть кто-то еще? – Ее глаза расширились от ужаса и любопытства.  
  
\- Что? – удивленно уточнил Дерек, переведя на нее взгляд. – Нет, я бы почувствовал.  
  
\- Слава богу, - с облегчением вздохнула Стайлз. – Одного подростка с повышенной пушистостью мне хватает за глаза. Но знаешь, - она закусила губу и прервалась, чтобы записать результат, - сегодня утром ему удалось быстро справиться с этим.   
  
Она не стала уточнять, с чем, Дерек и так понял. Он кивнул и снова посмотрел на поле, показывая, что этот разговор лучше продолжить позже. Стайлз, конечно, не терпелось все обсудить, но она сомневалась, что заставить что-то этого волчару делать против его воли – было возможно в этой реальности.

***

\- Эй, Уиттимор! – крикнула Стайлз со злорадством. – Тебе особое приглашение нужно? Тащи свою задницу старт!  
  
Дерек рядом неопределенно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Что, Стилински, - Джексон широко улыбнулся, - так жаждешь посмотреть на меня в деле?  
  
\- О да, просто вся горю, - Стайлз демонстративно закатила глаза. – Ой, погоди, это же солнце! – Издевательски закончила она.  
  
\- Конечно, я так и поверил, - оскалился Джексон. – Напомнить тебе, как ты забралась в мужскую раздевалку? Что, созрела девочка?  
  
Стайлз покраснела от стыда и показала Уиттмору фак.  
  
\- Смотри, чтобы твои остроты не сказались на твоих результатах! – мстительно припечатала она и помахала в воздухе секундомером.  
  
\- Только посмей, - тут же оскалился Джексон. – У меня куча свидетелей.  
  
\- А у меня доказательства! – парировала Стайлз. – И, уверяю, тренер скорее поверит своим глазам, чем твоим байкам о том, что я тебя подставила. Что ты ему скажешь? Что тебе мстила девчонка? Ха-ха-ха. Да я же Стайлз. Тренер прекрасно знает, что Стайлз никогда не будет делать глупостей из-за парней!  
  
\- Сука, - припечатал Джексон и встал на линию.  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулась и дала команду старта. Конечно, она не стала бы так мелко мстить, хотя Уиттмор и заслуживал чего-то подобного. Просто чтобы хотя бы сбить немного спеси с его заносчивой задницы.  
  
\- Он тебе нравится?  
  
Стайлз вздрогнула от этого вопроса. Во-первых, благодаря Джексону она на какое-то мгновение вообще забыла, что рядом с ней сидел Дерек. Ну ладно, может, не совсем забыла, но все равно это было неожиданно! И, во-вторых, Дерек Хейл интересовался ее личной жизнью? Стоп. Он спросил, нравится ли ей Уиттмор? Буэ.  
  
\- Не в этой жизни, - Стайлз изобразила рвотный позыв и записала результат Джексона в таблицу. Слава богу, тот был последним. Потом покусала губу, раздумывая, стоит ли вообще открывать рот, но все же не выдержала. – Есть один человек, который мне нравится. Определенно не Джексон. Совсем не Джексон, я бы сказала.  
  
\- Хм, - неопределенно ответил Дерек, по ему чертову покерфейсу вообще было проблематично понять, как он воспринял эту новость. А Стайлз желала знать, между прочим. Она тут душу открывает, а он.  
  
К ним подбежал Скотт, и Стайлз поморщилась. Момент был безвозвратно упущен.  
  
\- Я сейчас быстро в душ и свободен. Если хочешь, - Маккол кивнул на блокнот в руках подруги, - могу занести Финнстоку.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Стайлз благодарно кивнула.   
  
Скотт рысцой направился к раздевалке.  
  
\- Мы там труп искали, - выпалила вдруг Стайлз, посмотрев исподтишка на Хейла. Тот чуть нахмурился. – Когда Скотта укусили. Точнее, формально там была только половина трупа. Отец занимается этим делом. Он шериф и…  
  
\- Я в курсе, кто твой отец, - перебил ее Дерек. – Какого черта вы вообще сунулись в лес ночью? Я уже молчу про труп. Инстинкт самосохранения тебе вообще знаком, Стилински? Уверен, идея принадлежала тебе.  
  
\- Что? Почему сразу я? – возмутилась Стайлз. – Ну ладно, хорошо. Идея была моя. Но только потому, что рация на полицейской волне есть именно у меня, а не у Скотта!  
  
\- О господи, - Дерек прикрыл глаза с мученическим видом. – Что еще тебе известно о том трупе?  
  
\- Ничего, - насупилась Стайлз. – Скотт говорил, что перед тем, как на него набросилась та тварь, он вроде бы видел половину убитой девушки, но он так же утверждал, что к нему до двенадцати лет приходила Зубная фея, так что я не стала бы принимать совсем на веру его слова…  
  
\- Избавь меня от лишних подробностей, - попросил Дерек.  
  
\- В общем, я попыталась разговорить отца, но он велел не соваться, - Стайлз почесала обгоревший на солнце нос и поправила съехавшие очки. – Но я обязательно что-нибудь…  
  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Дерек так, что у Стайлз по телу побежали мурашки. - Ты не будешь соваться в это дело. Слушайся отца. Если бы ты хоть иногда это делала, твой друг сейчас не оказался бы оборотнем.  
  
Стайлз надулась и обиженно засопела.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Я сказал, не суйся, - припечатал Дерек, смерив ее злым взглядом.  
  
И чего так завелся, спрашивается? Пришел ведь в хорошем настроении? Что такого было в этом деле? Ладно отец, он всегда ей запрещал. Но какой смысл Дерек так печься? В то, что он беспокоился за нее, Стайлз не поверила бы, даже если бы Хейл произнес это вслух.   
  
Два запрета в один день? Это уже закономерность.  
  
Она обязательно докопается до правды.


	4. Ночь, Хейл, аддеролл

***

Первая тренировка Скотта. Это стоило того, чтобы быть запечатленным на камеру. Стайлз снимала на телефон, как Дерек мутузил друга, а тот толком ничего не мог сделать. Ничего нового, в общем-то.

Но в какой-то момент ситуация изменилась. Скотт начал отвечать. Он стал не просто уворачиваться от ударов Хейла, но и нападать в ответ. Судя по одобрительным кивкам самого Дерека, ему это нравилось.

Стайлз в общем-то не была особой фанаткой мужских драк. Но эту смотрела с удовольствием.

И нет, вовсе не потому, что на Дерека была лишь белая майка, потемневшая от пота и прилипшая к груди.

Ладно, стоило признать – выглядел Хейл потрясающе. Ожившая мокрая мечта любой школьницы. Высокий, красивый, небритый, загадочный. В лесу вот жил опять же.

Стайлз вздохнула и уткнулась в телефон, пересматривая видео. Но и там от Дерека не было спасения. И нет, она вовсе не замедляла скорость, чтобы посмотреть, как двигаются мышцы на его спине.

Нет.

Гребаный организм! Почему он вел себя как взбесившаяся в марте кошка? Стайлз мстительно пообещала сама себе увеличить дозу аддеролла за сегодняшний акт непослушания.

Угрозы, впрочем, не особо подействовали.

А вот Дерек решил, кажется, ее добить.

Он скинул мокрую майку – почти к самым ногам Стайлз! Нет, она не будет придвигаться ближе! – и повел шеей, разминая мышцы.

Стайлз тихонько заскулила, но тут же в ужасе прикрыла себе рот ладонью. Еще и закусила для надежности.

Дерек бросил на нее хмурый взгляд, но тут же мотнул головой и вернулся к спаррингу. Потому что Скотт не давал ему расслабиться, явно войдя во вкус.

Стайлз покраснела и снова уткнулась в телефон, лихорадочно соображая, понял ли что-нибудь Хейл. Хотя с его-то волчьим слухом и чутьем. Шансов почти не оставалось.

Надо же было так спалиться.

Но может он подумал, что Стайлз стало жаль Скотта, которого Дерек как раз приложил спиной о землю?

Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, и провела рукой по волосам, взъерошив их больше прежнего.

Так, все, Стайлз, возьми себя в руки.

Она понимала, что шансов здесь у нее ноль. В минус двадцать седьмой степени.

Такие парни как Дерек Хейл никогда не станут смотреть на таких как Стайлз Стилински.

Даже Скотт не смотрел на нее как на девушку, хотя и знал чертовски давно.

Хотя, может, именно поэтому.

Стайлз поерзала, усаживаясь удобнее, и вздохнула. Почему у нее такая незавидная судьба? Хотя, по статистике, примерно 80% первых влюбленностей – не взаимны. Так что она всего лишь попала в эти 80%. Ничего удивительного. Стайлз вечно куда-нибудь попадала.

\- Стилински! – громко крикнул Дерек, буквально выдирая Стайлз из глубин самокопания и заставляя снова покраснеть.

\- Мм? – вскинулась она, распрямляя ссутулившуюся спину и уставившись на Хейла во все глаза.

\- Воды принеси из кухни, - он кивнул в сторону дома, видимо сомневаясь, что голова у Стайлз сейчас соображала хоть немного.

\- Ладно, хорошо, воды. Стайлз принесет воды.

Она вскочила на ноги, тут же запутавшись и споткнувшись, и полетела лицом в крыльцо. Хорошо хоть все же приземлилась носом в сгиб локтя.

Чьи-то руки, по-любому не тормознутого Скотта, подняли ее и поставили на ноги. Хейл смотрел укоризненно.

\- Будь внимательней, - произнес он, кинув быстрый взгляд на приоткрытый рот Стайлз.

Та покраснела в который уже раз и запоздало кивнула. Иисусики, Дерек за нее волновался?

\- Не хочу разбираться с шерифом, почему его дочка свернула шею на моем крыльце, - испортил момент Хейл.

Стайлз состроила рожицу и показала Дереку зубы, демонстрируя свое мнение. Тот хмыкнул и вернулся к Скотту.

Где в доме находилась кухня, она помнила еще с предыдущего раза, поэтому воды набрала быстро. Но все же немного задержалась.  
Подкравшись к окну и убедившись, что и Дерек, и Скотт заняты друг другом, она мышкой проскользнула в самый конец коридора, где, как подозревала, располагалась спальня Хейла.

На пороге Стайлз замерла, завороженно разглядывая комнату. В ней не было ничего выдающегося – обычная мужская спальня в темно-синих тонах. Только вот у Стайлз дыхание перехватило. Она судорожно вцепилась в косяк и закусила губу, вдруг представив Дерека, лежащего на покрывале в одних джинсах.

\- Заблудилась?

Неожиданный вопрос Хейла заставил Стайлз подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться. Вода из графина выплеснулась, окатив лицо и грудь Дерека.

\- А-а-а! – заорала Стайлз немного запоздало. – Какого черта ты так подкрадываешься? Мы ведь уже обсуждали это!

Дерек вытер лицо ладонью и ухмыльнулся.

\- Вижу, кухню ты уже нашла. Так что тебя привело сюда? – его бровь так картинно выгнулась, что Стайлз разозлилась – ну какого черта быть таким идеальным?

\- Я… - она запнулась, подбирая слова. – Я решила немного осмотреться. Мне было интересно, ясно? Я думала, вдруг тут у тебя библиотека!

Библиотека? Серьезно, Стайлз?

Дерек, видимо, тоже посчитал, что это прозвучало как бред. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы, наверняка, вынести Стайлз приговор, но тут в дом заглянул Скотт.

\- Эй, все в порядке?

Спасибо тебе, любимый, самый лучший друг! Стайлз прикрыла глаза, молясь о здоровье Маккола. Еще никогда его «не вовремя» не было так вовремя.

Дерек бросил на Скотта недовольный взгляд, но все же не стал развивать тему.

Стайлз облегченно выдохнула.

***

В машине Скотт болтал без умолку, эмоции от первой тренировки переполняли его, вырываясь наружу потоком слов и неконтролируемыми движениями рук и даже ног, боже.  
  
Стайлз требовалось подумать, поэтому она только с улыбкой кивала периодически, не особо вслушиваясь в слова друга. Они словно поменялись ролями.  
  
Но как бы не старалась Стайлз, ее мысли все равно вертелись вокруг Дерека Хейла и того, что случилось в его доме.  
  
В том, что Хейл теперь в курсе ее нездорового сдвига на нем, сомневаться не приходилось. Оставался, конечно, мизерный шанс, что он просто счел ее идиоткой, но его мизерность равнялась примерно мизерности шанса, что Дерек когда-нибудь ответит Стайлз взаимностью. Ха-ха.   
  
Ладно, Стайлз не привыкать. Она как-нибудь справится. Ну, или что-нибудь придумает, чтобы изменить мнение Дерека.  
  
Как-нибудь в другой раз. Например, в следующей жизни.  
  
\- И когда он сделал мне подсечку, я смог быстро увернуться и представляешь…  
  
Стайлз не представляла, если честно. Мысли плавно перетекли на оборотнические штучки Скотта, а оттуда – к половине трупа, из-за которого, собственно, все и началось.  
  
Стайлз уже твердо уверилась, что этой ночью проберется в кабинет отца и выяснит хоть что-нибудь об убитой девушке.   
  
Она посмотрела на Маккола, который, продолжая трепаться, полез в бардачок за водой и прищемил себе палец, и поняла, что друга брать на эту вылазку точно не стоит.  
  
В прошлый раз в лесу он умудрился получить укус оборотня. Что могло произойти в полицейском участке, подумать было страшно.  
  
\- Тебя домой или на работу?  
  
Стайлз уже вывернула на главную улицу Бикон Хилз и теперь решала, куда повернуть.  
  
\- Давай домой, мне нужен душ, - усмехнулся Скотт.  
  
Стайлз кивнула и повернула налево.  
  
Мелисса была дома, и встретила их на крыльце, улыбаясь. Она нравилась Стайлз. И, пожалуй, та была даже не против когда-нибудь породниться с Макколом. Все равно они давно как брат с сестрой.  
  
\- Привет, мои дорогие, - Мелисса обняла Стайлз первой. – Детка, останешься с нами на ужин? Шериф ведь сегодня на дежурстве?  
  
Стайлз замялась, посмотрела на часы и, поняв, что немного времени в запасе у нее есть, кивнула. Как бы хорошо не готовила она сама, всегда приятно, когда кто-то делал это для тебя. Особенно так вкусно и по-домашнему. Как мама когда-то.

***

К участку пришлось идти пешком, потому что, если себя Стайлз еще могла спрятать в кустах, то джип туда бы точно не влез.   
  
Сейчас она сидела в зарослях, выжидая, пока отец уедет на вызов. Как на зло, этим вечером в городе все было относительно спокойно.  
  
Она успела пересмотреть сегодняшнее видео и напомнить в твиттере о завтрашней контрольной по экономике, когда шериф вместе со своим помощником, наконец, вышли из здания участка и сели в машину.  
  
Стайлз размялась, прежде чем вылезти из укрытия, и короткими перебежками направилась к задней стене участка.  
  
Она знала, что правилами это запрещено, но в полицейском участке Бикон Хилз окно туалета всегда оставалось открыто в теплое время года.  
  
Стайлз легко подпрыгнула вверх, подтянулась на руках и огляделась. Внутри, на счастье, никого не наблюдалось. Она мягко спрыгнула на пол, благодаря создателей за бесшумные подошвы своих конверсов, и осторожно выпрямилась во весь рост. Ей всегда нравилось играть в крутого агента. Хотя вполне можно было войти и через главный вход, дождавшись, пока миссис Тремор отлучится в тот же туалет.  
  
Бесшумно добравшись до двери, Стайлз выглянула в коридор. Там ожидаемо оказалось пусто. Проскользнув к кабинету отца, она открыла дверь дубликатом ключа, забралась в комнату и, лишь прислонившись лицом к двери, смогла перевести дыхание.  
  
Но в ту же секунду на нее кто-то набросился сзади, зажал рукой рот и втиснул тяжелым, как гранитная плита телом, в дверь.  
  
Стайлз запаниковала и начала резко вырываться, пытаясь одновременно укусить за ладонь и пнуть нападавшего под колено, как учил отец. Выходило откровенно херово, учитывая, что мужик, зажавший ее, примерно в двое превосходил в весе. И вот когда паника уже практически сразила мозг Стайлз нокаутом, хватка ослабла.  
  
\- Уберу руку, если не будешь орать, - горячим шепотом в ухо пообещал незнакомец.  
  
Стоп. Незнакомец ли?  
  
Стайлз с силой снова пнула Дерека Хейла под колено, на этот раз попав удачно. Тот со свистом втянул воздух и отпустил ее, отходя на шаг.  
  
\- Сумасшедшая.  
  
\- Это ты псих! – зло прошипела Стайлз, Дерек тут же сверкнул голубым взглядом, метнулся к ней и схватил за ворот футболки, приподнимая над полом. – Воу-воу, тихо, волчара! – она выставила ладони вперед. - Я молчу, все.  
  
\- Вот и молчи, - огрызнулся Дерек, не спеша, впрочем, отпускать Стайлз. Она не особо и возражала. Хейл был очень горячим и большим, а в участке почему-то еще не включили отопление. – Я же предупреждал тебя, Стилински, не суйся в это дело!  
  
\- Так, давай разберемся! – Стайлз задергалась, пытаясь вырваться, но Дерек надвинулся ближе, надежно фиксируя ее на двери, словно распятую бабочку. – Во-первых, это кабинет моего отца и теоретически я имею право тут находиться, в отличие от тебя. А, во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что я тут именно из-за того дела? И вообще, тебе какая разница? А? Может это ты ее того, ополовинил?  
  
Дерек зарычал, обращаясь, и Стайлз всерьез испугалась за свою жалкую короткую жизнь. Но Хейл только встряхнул ее, не особо сильно приложив затылком, и процедил:  
  
\- Я тебе сказал, не суйся.  
  
\- А то что? – нагло спросила Стайлз, понимая, что ни бить, ни тем более убивать ее уже точно не станут.   
  
\- Мои зубы – твое горло, - Дерек предупреждающе рыкнул, когда Стайлз дернулась.  
  
Но дернулась она вовсе не от страха. А от иррационального возбуждения. Ведь это именно возбуждение? Стайлз еще не играла в высшей лиге, поэтому могла лишь предполагать.  
  
\- Пфф, пустые угрозы, - беззаботно ответила она и широко улыбнулась. – Ты не посмеешь.  
  
Тут Дерек выпустил огромные клыки – раньше, видимо, была демо-версия – и недвусмысленно потянулся к горлу Стайлз.   
  
\- Эй-эй! – она шумно сглотнула и забилась в его руках. – Я поняла, ты не шутил! Все, волчара, успокойся!  
  
Дерек отодвинулся и зло ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Отец не учил тебя, что дразнить волков не хорошо?  
  
\- В Калифорнии их нет уже лет шестьдесят, - фыркнула Стайлз, расслабляясь. – Может, все же отпустишь меня? Обнимашки – это, конечно, круто, и я понимаю, что Стайлз неотразима, но можно я уже постою на своих ногах?  
  
Дерек только хмыкнул и отпустил ее, покачав головой с еле заметной усмешкой.  
  
\- Ты ведь все равно докопаешься до правды, да? – и, пожалуй, вопроса в его словах было меньше, чем утверждения.  
  
Стайлз кивнула и улыбнулась. Дерек снова покачал головой, признавая свое поражение.  
  
\- Ладно, если я скажу тебе, кто была та девушка и что случилось в лесу, ты пообещаешь мне не копаться дальше? Это опасно, Стайлз, действительно опасно.  
  
Это выше ее сил, черт возьми!  
  
\- Хорошо, - выдавила Стайлз наконец, но на всякий случай все же скрестила пальцы. Мало ли, что там расскажет Дерек.  
  
Хейл вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, словно собираясь с силами. Что-то новенькое.  
  
\- Ее звали Лора. Лора Хейл. Моя старшая сестра.  
  
Стайлз раскрыла рот от удивления. Ни хера себе заявления. Но перебивать Дерека все же не стала.  
  
\- Приехала сюда вслед за мной из Нью-Йорка совсем недавно. И она была альфой. – Хейл помолчал. – Думаю, тот, кто напал на Скотта, убил и ее. Поэтому и стал альфой.  
  
\- Вот же блядь, пиздец, охренеть просто! – выпалила Стайлз на одном дыхании. – То есть, я хотела сказать, что сочувствую тебе. Ты поэтому влез сюда? Хотел найти какие-нибудь улики в деле? Думаешь, отец что-то раскопал?  
  
Дерек просто кивнул и повернулся к столу шерифа. Стайлз только сейчас, привыкнув к темноте, рассмотрела разложенные там бумаги.  
  
\- Ты без света видишь? – поразилась она. – Как кошка?  
  
Хейл предупреждающе рыкнул.  
  
\- Я волк. Волки живут в лесу. А в лесу обычно темно.  
  
\- Ну да, точно, - торопливо согласилась Стайлз, не слишком мечтая о том, чтобы ее снова приложили к двери или все же прокусили горло клыками. – Нашел что-нибудь?  
  
Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Ничего нового. Они решили, что это пума и, похоже, вообще собираются прикрыть дело.  
  
\- Вот же черт, - Стайлз от отчаянья закусила губу. – Я могу поговорить с отцом и убедить его…  
  
\- В чем? – резко перебил ее Хейл. – Расскажешь, что оборотни существуют? Что гуляла ночью по лесу, а твоего милого дружка цапнул злой альфа, который парой часов назад располовинил тело моей сестры?  
  
\- Да, пожалуй, не стоит, - пробормотала Стайлз. – Ты так это говоришь, что оно начинает выглядеть действительно хреново…  
  
\- Пусть лучше будет как есть, - резюмировал Дерек и захлопнул папку с делом. – Я сам во всем разберусь.  
  
\- Я помогу! – тут же вызвалась Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты обещала не соваться, - бросил Дерек, не оборачиваясь, и через мгновение исчез в окне.  
  
Как, почему Стайлз не вспомнила про это окно? Нет, все же агент из нее пока посредственный. Ладно. Она обещала не соваться? Хорошо, соваться она и не будет. Она просто все аккуратненько разузнает.  
  
Что и как, правда, Стайлз пока понятия не имела.

***

Если днем Бикон Хилз выглядел обычным маленьким калифорнийским городком, то ночью и вовсе казался крошечным. Жизнь замирала чуть более, чем полностью. Крупных торговых центров у них не было, а владельцы обычных магазинчиков не тратились на круглосуточное освещение.   
  
И сейчас, сидя на подоконнике, свесив ноги в теплых носках, Стайлз разглядывала темноту ночи, не нарушаемую почти ничем, кроме мягкого лунного света. Она сама не знала, почему не спала. Завтра контрольная, между прочим. Но мыслей в голове было слишком много, чтобы попытаться уговорить свой организм выключиться хоть на время.  
  
Стайлз поежилась – все же сентябрьские ночи становились все прохладнее – и плотнее укуталась в красную толстовку.  
  
Новости о том, что убитая девушка оказалась сестрой Дерека, слегка выбили ее из колеи. Теперь это был не просто интерес или любопытство. Стайлз знала Лору когда-то. Конечно та ее практически не замечала, все-таки разница в возрасте еще больше, чем с Дереком, но это не отменяло того факта, что Стайлз знала, кто такая Лора. И просто убийство мгновенно переросло в убийство знакомого человека. Две разные вещи.  
  
Как это обычно бывало, мысли Стайлз скакали, спотыкаясь друг о друга. И вот уже от Лоры она мгновенно перепрыгнула на Дерека.  
  
На то, как тот ее сегодня прижимал к двери, навалившись всем телом. Господи, какой он тяжелый. И красивый. И сильный.  
  
Стайлз поморщилась, понимая, что ведет себя как влюбленная школьница.  
  
С маленькой поправкой на то, что она ею по сути и являлась.  
  
Совсем некстати Стайлз вспомнила, как Дерек приходил к ней ночью. Интересно, а сегодня придет?   
  
Хотя с чего бы? Они и так уже поговорили в участке.   
  
Но все же Стайлз подсознательно продолжала ждать. Мало ли что могло взбрести в голову угрюмому волчаре.  
  
Она так и уснула, прижавшись щекой к оконной раме.


	5. Этот безумный женский мир

***

И нет, следующим утром Стайлз вовсе не была разочарована. Ладно, она ведь практически и не надеялась, что Дерек придет, верно?  
  
Правда отлипать от деревянной подушки оказалось довольно болезненно. Плюс, Стайлз ее всю обслюнявила. Какой ужас. Она пускала слюни во сне. Узнал бы кто.  
  
Вот Лидия Мартин наверняка никогда не пускала слюни во сне.  
  
Стайлз с тоской проводила взглядом рыжеволосую красотку, прошедшую мимо по школьной парковке, и подумала, что ей уж точно никогда не стать такой эффектной, яркой и, эм, знойной?   
  
Ужасное слово.  
  
\- Хей, Стайлз, ты сейчас на какой планете? – Скотт бесцеремонно ткнул ее кулаком в плечо.  
  
Стайлз невольно поморщилась.  
  
\- Не забыл, что у тебя теперь чертовы пушистые силы? – прошипела она, потирая руку.  
  
\- О, прости, - Скотт тут же смутился, расстроился и собрался либо заплакать, либо произнести оправдательную речь минут на двадцать. Оба варианта Стайлз не устраивали.  
  
\- Смотри! – воскликнула она, привлекая внимание друга к концу коридора. – Новенькая, кажется. Не видела ее. Может, мы подружимся, как думаешь?  
  
\- Для начала тебе надо с ней заго… - Скотт запнулся на полуслове и замер, раскрыв рот и скосив свою и без того не самую ровную челюсть.  
Стайлз обеспокоенно покосилась на друга. Нет, конечно, Скотт никогда не блистал умом и сообразительностью, но сейчас на его лице отобралась вся вселенская тупость. Плохо. Очень, очень плохо. Похоже, Маккол только что втюрился с первого взгляда.  
  
\- Скотт, прием! – Стайлз пощелкала пальцами перед его лицом. – Земля вызывает Маккола!  
  
\- А? – глупо моргнув, спросил Скотт, отрывая наконец взгляд от девчонки и переводя его на Стайлз. – Я…  
  
\- Лучше даже не пытайся объяснить, - Стайлз закатила глаза и подхватила Маккола под руку. – Пошли, познакомимся с нею! – заявила она решительно. Но Скотт неожиданно заупрямился.  
  
\- Что? Нет! – он уперся ногами в пол и затормозил их. – Я ей не понравлюсь! Она меня отвергнет!  
  
\- Скотт, - осадила его Стайлз. – Мы ей не предложение делать идем, просто представимся.  
  
Маккол явно все еще был против, но все же позволил Стайлз дотащить себя до симпатичной брюнетки в эффектных высоких ботинках на шнуровке.  
  
Отличные ботинки, подумалось Стайлз. Надо взять на вооружение.  
  
\- Привет! – бодро поздоровалась она. – Я Стайлз, а вот это, - она подтолкнула Маккола вперед, - Скотт. Ты новенькая? Давай мы тебе все тут покажем?  
  
\- Ой, было бы здорово, - девушка смущенно улыбнулась, сверкнув ямочками на щеках. – Я Эллисон.  
  
Скотт издал какой-то сдавленный звук, и Стайлз поспешила заговорить, отвлекая внимание от потерявшего всяческих человеческий облик Маккола.  
  
\- Круто. Ты еще не знаешь, в каком классе будешь учиться? – Стайлз бесцеремонно заглянула в бумаги Эллисон. – О, в нашем! Какая удача, правда, Скотт?  
  
\- А? – Скотт загипнотизированно пялился на Эллисон. Это начинало переходить границы приличия.

***

Эллисон оказалась очень милой девушкой, и Стайлз действительно поверила, что они могли бы подружиться.  
  
Хорошее настроение омрачал Скотт, висевший на руке Стайлз мешком с картошкой и вставлявший изредка свое веское «А» и «я Скотт».   
Особенно не круто это смотрелось, когда Эллисон спросила, где тут женский туалет.  
  
Но и на уроке ничего не кончилось. Маккол продолжал пялиться на Эллисон, чем вводил бедняжку в страшное смущение, а Стайлз в крайнюю степень раздражения.  
  
У них со Скоттом и без того хватало проблем, чтобы тот сейчас терял голову от любви.  
  
Интересно, у оборотней это тоже на всю жизнь, как и у волков? Тогда Эллисон попала.  
  
Надо будет спросить у Дерека.  
  
Стайлз задумчиво погрызла ручку.  
  
Интересно, она вообще могла бы ему понравиться? Ну теперь, когда он знал, что она все же девушка.  
  
Оценив свои данные, Стайлз пришла к неутешительному выводу, что, пожалуй, все же нет. Вздохнув, она перевела взгляд на Лидию. Вот уж кто точно не терзался подобными сомнениями. А что, если попросить ее о помощи?  
  
Попросить Лидию Мартин о помощи. Ха-ха-ха.  
  
Лидия вдруг обернулась, видимо почувствовав настойчивое внимание к своей персоне, и скользнула по Стайлз глазами. Вежливо улыбнулась и отвернулась.  
  
Стайлз даже обернулась, засомневавшись, точно ли улыбка предназначалась ей. Но даже при всей своей странности, вряд ли Мартин стала бы улыбаться стене.  
  
Поэтому после урока Стайлз все же решилась и поймала Лидию недалеко от учительской.  
  
\- Эм, привет? – Стайлз бодро улыбнулась и поправила лямку съехавшего с плеча рюкзака, тут же отметив, что Лидия носит удобную маленькую сумочку, стоившую, наверняка, больше, чем Стайлз потратила в прошлом месяце на все свои комиксы и видеоигры вместе взятые.  
  
\- Ты что-то хотела? – Лидия вздернула вверх идеально подровненную бровь. Надо же, даже знает, что Стайлз девушка. Круто. Полдела сделано.  
  
\- Вообще-то, да, - выдохнула Стайлз и покраснела. – Какдумаешьябымоглапонравитьсяпарню?  
  
\- Прости, что? – Лидия улыбнулась так, будто ей больно от услышанного. На самом деле, скорее всего, она даже не поняла, что выпалила Стайлз.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне научиться нравиться парням, - Стайлз наконец справилась с собой и произнесла это членораздельно.  
  
Лидия посмотрела на нее как на идиотку. Имела полное право, к слову. Потом оглянулась, видимо, все еще сомневаясь, что обращаются точно к ней, и все же ответила:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Черт. Стайлз чуть не застонала от разочарования. Она, конечно, слабо верила в успех этой операции, но сейчас расстроилась так, будто верила на все 100%.  
  
\- А если, - Стайлз воодушевилась, вспомнив вдруг о предстоящей контрольной, - если я помогу тебе с тестом по химии?  
  
Лидия уже открыла было рот, явно собираясь повторить свой отказ, но потом почему-то задумалась, смерила Стайлз изучающим взглядом и вынесла свой вердикт:  
  
\- Хорошо. Встретимся после уроков в парке рядом со школой. Не опаздывай.  
  
Она ушла, а Стайлз сначала зависла на пару минут от шока, а потом ликующе воскликнула, вздернув руку вверх. Черт возьми, видимо, она не совсем безнадежна, раз уж Лидия решила ей помочь.  
  
Бешено улыбаясь, Стайлз выскочила из-за угла и напоролась на Уиттморра.  
  
\- Стилински! Какого черта ты не смотришь, куда прешь? – тут же заорал Джексон, потирая ушибленную грудь. – Последних мозгов лишилась?  
  
Но Стайлз пропустила его слова мимо ушей.  
  
\- Слушай, - спросила она, закусив губу, - как думаешь, я могла бы понравиться парню? Чисто теоретически?  
  
Уиттмор явно немного охуел от этого вопроса, уставившись на Стайлз во все глаза. Но быстро оправился.  
  
\- Для этого, - издевательски протянул он, ядовито улыбаясь, - у тебя должен быть хоть какой-то намек на грудь. Чисто теоретически.  
  
Стайлз обиженно засопела, а потом со всего маху двинула коленом ржущему как конь Джексону в пах.  
  
Тот взвыл и согнулся пополам. Всегда одна реакция, никакого разнообразия, ей богу.  
  
\- Сука! – прошипел Уиттмор. – Я тебя засужу. Ты ко мне больше не приблизишься и на метр!  
  
Но помимо угроз получить судебное постановление, Стайлз получила от Джексона еще кое-что. Получалось, что Дерек не увидел в ней девушку не из-за невнимательности, а банально из-за того, что она была совершенно не женственной.   
  
Это немного удручало. Но, может, советы Лидии помогут хоть немного?

***

Избавиться от Скотта после уроков оказалось легче легкого. Эллисон, судя по всему, он тоже понравился, и она с радостью согласилась на его предложение проводить ее домой. В другой момент Стайлз, возможно, это и заинтересовало бы, но сейчас ее, как ни странно, больше беспокоила собственная жизнь.  
  
Сам факт того, что Лидия согласилась помочь ей, лежал где-то на границе реальности вселенной Стайлз. Ладно, помочь за тест по химии, но все же.  
  
Мартин сидела на скамейке под деревом, закинув ногу на ногу, и читала что-то в своем телефоне, недовольно хмурясь.  
  
\- Привет, - Стайлз поздоровалась и шмыгнула носом, за что себя чуть не убила. – Как дела?  
  
Лидия посмотрела на нее своим коронным надменно-удивленным взглядом «ты вообще существуешь?», потом поджала губы и кивнула.  
  
\- Стилински. Садись, для начала мы поговорим.  
  
Стайлз почувствовала себя неуютно. Как на приеме у психоаналитика. Не самые приятные ассоциации, к слову. Она уселась на скамейку рядом и попробовала закинуть одну ногу на другую так же эффектно, как это делала Лидия, но ожидаемо потерпела крах. Зато умудрилась пяткой вписаться в ножку скамейки и чуть не взвыла от боли.  
  
\- Расслабься. Запомни, - произнесла Лидия, заметив ее маневры, - пока ты напряжена, ты не сможешь произвести должное впечатление. Чувствуй себя уверенно. Будто ты королева Англии или единственная женщина на земле, населенной мужчинами.  
  
\- Боюсь, в последнем случае мне расслабон никак бы не грозил, - пробормотала Стайлз. – Каждый норовил бы меня трахнуть.  
  
Лидия мученически вздохнула и постучала пальцами по скамейке.  
  
\- Хорошо, остановимся на королеве, - мудро решила она. – Выпрями спину, я надеюсь, у тебя нет сколиоза или чего-то вроде? – обеспокоенно уточнила Мартин.  
  
Стайлз покраснела и выдавила:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Она честно попыталась сесть прямо, но спина нещадно заболела, будто кто-то стал ломать ей кости или позвоночник.  
  
\- Отлично, теперь расправь плечи, то, что у тебя небольшая грудь, не значит, что ее надо прятать. У тебя ведь есть грудь? – Лидия нахмурилась.  
  
\- Конечно у меня есть грудь, - огрызнулась Стайлз и расстегнула худи, под которым у нее была надета тонкая майка, этой самой груди не скрывавшая.  
  
\- Замечательно, - одобрила Лидия, хотя по ее лицу невозможно было понять, действительно ли она оценила грудь Стайлз или просто сделала вид, что увидела ее. – Но тебе не помешало бы носить пуш-ап. Это одно из самых не бесполезных изобретений человечества.  
  
\- А ты считаешь, что остальные изобретения были бесполезны? – воодушевилась вдруг Стайлз. – Хотя, я вот тоже думаю, что овощерезка в виде русской ракеты… - она запнулась под осуждающим взглядом Лидии. – Кхм, да, о чем ты? Мне надо купить белье? Но я никогда его не носила.  
  
\- Значит будешь. Если уж в твоей голове стали появляться похвальные мысли о том, чтобы измениться и кому-то понравиться, значит ты не совсем безнадежна.  
  
\- Эй, - возмутилась Стайлз и засопела как большой ёж. – Я, на минуточку, одна из лучших учениц школы.  
  
\- Да быть ты хоть Марией Кюри, - Лидия подкатила глаза и принялась рассматривать свой маникюр. Стайлз, к слову, о таких ногтях могла лишь мечтать. Ее собственные, вечно коротко стриженные, вряд ли когда-то отрастут до подобной космической длины. – Это не отменяет того, что ты больше похожа на мальчишку. Куда только смотрит твоя мама.  
  
\- Моя мама умерла, - Стайлз сглотнула и отвернулась, чувствуя, как глаза начинают влажнеть. Господи, она хоть когда-нибудь перестанет так реагировать?  
  
\- О, - Лидия удивленно распахнула глаза. – Прости. Я не знала.  
  
Еще бы, откуда тебе.  
  
\- Проехали, - выдавила Стайлз. – Теперь ты знаешь, что привить мне вкус к прекрасному было некому. Может продолжим?  
  
Лидия кивнула и включила свой смартфон.  
  
\- Вот, смотри, - она показала экран Стайлз, - я подобрала несколько образов, которые могли бы подчеркнуть твою сексуальность.  
  
\- Мою что? – оторопела Стайлз. – Да ты шутишь? Я в жизни не надену мини! Даже речи быть не может. Я же не Лидия Мартин, чтобы заголяться при любом удобном случае! Оу, извини, я не…  
  
\- Ничего, - Лидия покрылась злым румянцем, но сдержалась. Чертова королева, что тут скажешь. – Ладно, хорошо, раз это слишком экстремально для тебя, начнем с малого. Ты больше не наденешь этот жуткий мальчишеский балахон, - она брезгливо ткнула пальцем в худи, - купишь себе пуш-ап и…  
  
\- И? – нетерпеливо переспросила Стайлз, когда театральная пауза подвисшей Лидии слегка затянулась.  
  
\- И научишься ходить на каблуках! – практически радостно заключила Мартин.  
  
Стайлз чуть не свалилась со скамьи.  
  
\- Да ты спятила? То есть, я хотела сказать, что это невозможно. Я в жизни не встану на каблуки, да и зачем мне это? Мне и в кедах с ботинками нормально!  
  
\- На следующем уроке мы поработаем над твоими манерами, - заключила Лидия и поднялась на ноги.  
  
Она явно намеревалась уйти, тогда как Стайлз еще не совсем закончила.  
  
\- Эй, Лидия, - она вскочила следом и тронула Мартин за локоть. Та обернулась с дежурной улыбкой. – Эм, я… Ну а помимо бюстгалтера. Как мне себя вести-то?  
  
\- Улыбайся, Стайлз, - о боже, она помнила имя! – Это всегда обезоруживает мужчин. Искренняя улыбка. Только, конечно, если твой мужчина не истекает кровью, - Лидия нахмурилась, словно вспоминая неприятный инцидент из прошлого. – Боюсь, в этом случае она будет не совсем уместна.  
  
\- Не то слово, - пробормотала Стайлз и кивнула вслед уходящей Мартин. – Ну круто. Пуш-ап и улыбка. Дерек, у тебя нет шансов, черт возьми, - кисло закончила она и взъерошила волосы.  
  
Стайлз перемерила несколько десятков бюстгалтеров, но все они либо болтались на ней, либо нещадно давили. Если подходили по размеру, причиняли дикий дискомфорт. Стайлз чувствовала себя кошкой, на которую нацепили ошейник, его не терпелось содрать немедленно.  
  
Поняв, что эта затея бесполезна, Стайлз зашла в обувной магазин. Окей, носить туфли она пока не собиралась, но хотя бы посмотреть на них вблизи было можно.  
  
Продавщица тут же заболтала ее, рассказывая о преимуществах, моделях и модных оттенках. У Стайлз голова пошла кругом. Пар туфель, которые она перемерила, оказалось едва ли не больше, чем пуш-апов. Очнулась она только на кассе, когда расписывалась в чеке. Сто двадцать долларов, блядь?  
  
Она шумно сглотнула, подавив в себе огромное желание заорать. Но что сделано, то сделано. Окей, она просто попробует походить в них дома, пока никто не видит ее позора. Лидия курсировала на шпильках так, словно ходила босиком. У Стайлз должно получить.  
Просто обязано, черт его дери, было!  
  
За такие деньги-то.  
  
Все еще пребывая в состоянии легкой пришибленности от всего происходящего, Стайлз вывалилась на улицу и замерла. Прямо перед магазином стояла черная камаро, а к двери привалился ее хозяин. Хейл, что-то явно сдохло в лесу, улыбался, сверкая ослепительно-белыми зубами. Интересно, у всех волков такие? У Скотта вроде бы всегда не было с этим проблем, но все же…  
  
\- Мм, привет, - она вымученно улыбнулась в ответ, вспомнив о наставлениях Лидии. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
\- Что-то купила? – Дерек проигнорировал вопрос и кивнул на пакет с фирменной наклейкой магазина в руках Стайлз.  
  
\- Эм, ну, в общем-то да, тебе какая разница? – Стайлз смутилась и с вызовом глянула на Хейла. – Хочешь проверить и проконтролировать?  
  
\- Нет, это элементарная вежливость, Стилински, - хмыкнул Дерек и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Кто-то научил тебя манерам, волчара? – фыркнула Стайлз, чувствуя, как самообладание возвращается к ней.   
  
Хейл неуловимым движением оказался рядом и, смерив Стайлз с головы до ног изучающим взглядом, остановился на ее глазах.  
  
\- Тебя спасает только то, что ты девчонка, - процедил Дерек. – Будь пацаном, давно бы уже познакомилась с какой-нибудь стеной. Но если ты не уймешься, я…  
  
\- Что? – ухмыльнулась Стайлз, не чувствуя практически никакого страха от угроз Хейла. – Порвешь мне горло?  
  
\- Именно, - кивнул Дерек, вновь улыбаясь. Только теперь как-то ядовито и неприятно. – Я приехал сказать, что заберу Скотта сегодня сам. У меня были дела в городе.  
  
\- О боже, - Стайлз закатила глаза. – Тому чуваку, что учил тебя манерам, следовало рассказать еще и о том, что человечество изобрело мобильные телефоны.  
  
Желваки на лице Дерека заходили ходуном. Стайлз буквально чувствовала исходящую от оборотня опасность. И, блядь, это ненормально от слова совсем, она ее заводила! Решив, что, если Хейл все еще не убил ее, то вряд ли сделает это сейчас, она похлопала его по карманам куртки и выудила на свет мобильный телефон.  
  
Дерек сверкнул голубым взглядом и скрипнул зубами.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты вытворяешь, Стилински?  
  
Стайлз ослепительно улыбнулась и быстро вбила в телефон какой-то номер.  
  
\- Теперь, если возникнет необходимость что-то мне сообщить, ты, волчара, сможешь просто позвонить. Не обязательно сталкерить за мной по всему городу, чтобы сообщить это. В конце концов, позвонить мне мог бы и Скотт.  
  
\- Ладно, - Хейл отрывисто кивнул, выхватил свой телефон и направился к машине.  
  
\- Эй, - окликнула его Стайлз и нервно перекатилась с пятки на носок. – Мне что, совсем не приезжать сегодня?  
  
\- А зачем? – удивился Дерек, обернувшись.  
  
Стайлз пожевала губу, чувствуя, как стремительно краснеет.  
  
\- Скотта забрать. Да, забрать Скотта вечером! – нашлась она.  
  
\- Я сам его отвезу, - хмыкнул Дерек и сел в машину.  
  
Вот гад.

***

Туфли, мало того, что стоили маленькое состояние, оказались еще и жутко неудобными. Поначалу Стайлз показалось, что все не так уж и страшно, когда она только-только обула их. Но это продолжалось до тех пор, пока она не встала и не попыталась шагнуть.  
  
\- Вот же фак! – воскликнула Стайлз, покачнувшись, махнув руками и упав на кровать. Сделать хотя бы один шаг она так и не смогла.  
  
Отдышавшись, она села на кровать и погладила себя по голым коленкам.  
  
\- Так, ладно, надо успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Это просто физика. Надо перенести вес, и все само пойдет как по маслу.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, она снова попыталась подняться, балансируя руками, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
  
\- Не круто, совсем не круто, Стайлз.  
  
Но, в конце концов, ей удалось научиться хотя бы стоять. Уже прогресс.  
  
Час спустя, когда периметр комнаты был кое-как освоен, а Стайлз поняла, что туфли – вселенское зло, она зло скинула их и зашвырнула за кровать. Там им самое место.  
  
Ладно, пора было смириться, что соблазнить Дерека Хейла всеми этими безумными женскими штучками ей не удастся. Женщины явно принадлежали не этой планете, если владели подобным арсеналом.  
  
А Стайлз, по-видимому, была какой-то бракованной женщиной.  
  
Расстроившись, она села за стол, подтянув одну ногу к груди и уткнувшись в колено подбородком. Ладно, круто, раз уж она не состоялась как женщина, то вполне могла бы заняться тем, в чем действительно была хороша.  
  
Уж в серфинге по сети ей точно практически не было равных. Разве что, Денни. Но, если верить рапортам отца, он завязал в тринадцать.  
  
Стайлз избороздила пару десятков сайтов, найдя тонны интересной, но совершенно ненужной ей информации. Потом отвлеклась, наткнувшись взглядом на стоящую рядом с компьютером фотографию. Она и Скотт прошлым летом. Улыбающиеся, счастливые и беззаботные.  
  
Вдруг в памяти всплыла Эллисон, которая так легко и не прилагая совершенно никаких усилий, вскружила Скотту голову. А она ведь даже не носила обуви на каблуках!  
  
Ладно, ямочки на щеках при улыбке компенсировали все.  
  
Стайлз надулась, неизвестно на что обидевшись, и вбила в поисковик имя и фамилию Эллисон. Арджент. Она успела разглядеть на бланке, когда сунула туда нос утром.  
  
Одна ссылка вела к десятку других. И так в арифметической прогрессии. По мере чтения, Стайлз хмурилась все больше. Информация, которую она нашла, попахивала кое-чем прескверным.  
  
Если верить гуглу, яхоу и википедии, род Арджентов вот уже три с половиной века охотился на… оборотней.  
  
Нихеровый такой поворот.  
  
Стайлз запустила руки в волосы и вытаращилась в монитор. Конечно, существовал шанс, что вот именно конкретно эти Ардженты были невинны как ягнята. Но тот факт, что Крис Арджент занимался поставками оружия для полиции последние двадцать лет, сводил практически все шансы к нулю.  
  
Первым порывом было позвонить Скотту, но она понимала, что тот тупо не стал бы ее слушать. Влюбленный Скотт хуже редиски. Редиску хотя бы можно было съесть.  
  
Быстро натянув кеды, Стайлз схватила ключи от джипа и выскочила из дома, как была, в одной длинной майке. Собственно, она даже не обратила на это внимания.  
  
Но пришлось обратить, когда, выбравшись из джипа возле дома Хейла, она поймала на себе два недоуменных взгляда.   
  
Глянув вниз на свои определенно очень голые ноги, Стайлз поняла, что майка не такая уж и длинная, как ей казалось раньше.  
  
\- Эм, привет, - выдавила она и подошла ближе, решив, что цель ее визита куда важнее заинтересованного взгляда Хейла. Стоп.   
Заинтересованного? От этой мысли Стайлз споткнулась о какую-то корягу и растянулась на земле, больно ударившись голыми коленками и ладонями. – Вот же, блядь!  
  
Ее тут же подхватили и поставили на ноги. А сама Стайлз покраснела, что, в общем-то, уже не являлось редкостью. Особенно в присутствии Хейла. Вырвавшись из его рук, она оправила задравшуюся майку и стряхнула с себя землю.  
  
\- Я же сказал тебе не приезжать, - по тону Дерека никак было не разобрать, то ли он зол, то ли обеспокоен. И как ему это удавалось?  
  
\- Я приехала не к тебе, - фыркнула Стайлз, отходя ближе к Скотту. Хейл стоял слишком близко. – Скотт, помнишь Эллисон?  
  
Нелепый вопрос, конечно Скотт помнил. Глупая улыбка тут же расползлась по лицу Маккола. Стайлз закатила глаза.  
  
\- Окей, можно было и не спрашивать. Так вот, я кое-что нарыла в сети о ней и ее семье.  
  
Дерек заинтересованно глянул на нее, и Стайлз немного занервничала. Она попыталась сунуть руки в карманы джинсов, но джинсов на ней не оказалось, и ладони проехались по голым бедрам. Стайлз снова покраснела, проклиная себя последними словами, потому что Дерек Хейл определенно заметил ее движение.  
  
\- Кхм, так вот, - продолжила Стайлз. – Ардженты – охотники на оборотней. Уже несколько веков, между прочим. Дерек, ты слышал о них что-нибудь?  
  
\- Да, - Хейл нахмурился. – Я знаком с Крисом. Они раньше жили в Бикон-Хилз.  
  
\- Ого, ни черта себе, - Стайлз потерла шею. – То есть, ты в курсе, что они вернулись?  
  
\- Пока нет, - Дерек мотнул головой. – Визита вежливости пока не было. Но, наверняка, объявятся.  
  
\- Визит вежливости? – Стайлз передернуло от этих слов. – Ладно, это ваши заморочки. Я лишь боюсь, что эта Эллисон, какой бы милой она не казалась, причинит вред Скотту. А что, если они знают, что он оборотень? – запаниковала она. – Что, если Эллисон подослали к Скотту?  
  
\- Успокойся, Стайлз, - осадил ее Дерек. Скотт все это время выглядел охреневшим и молчал, хвала богам. – Они не могут пока знать о Скотте. У них нет чутья оборотней. Ни у кого его нет, кроме оборотней.  
  
\- Спасибо, кэп, - фыркнула Стайлз, все же немного успокаиваясь.  
  
\- И я не думаю, что младшая Арджент уже посвящена в семейные ценности. Хотя я все же не стал бы ей доверять. Эти инстинкты у них в крови. Вряд ли, она обрадуется, когда все узнает.  
  
\- Узнает что? – наконец отмер Скотт.  
  
\- Что ты, чувак, оборотень, а она потомственная охотница на них, - устало пояснила Стайлз. – Поэтому лучше бы тебе с ней не общаться больше. Если тебе дорога твоя пушистая задница как память.  
  
\- Но Эллисон мне нравится. Правда нравится. И я ей нравлюсь. Стайлз, она первая девушка…  
  
Стайлз кинулась к Сотту и захлопнула ему рот ладонью, пока он не выложил Хейлу всю их незавидную личную жизнь двух среднестатистических девственников.  
  
Дерек бросил странный взгляд на ноги Стайлз, когда в результате прыжка майка непозволительно задралась. Ей опять стало неуютно. Какого хрена вообще, а? Стайлз намеренно столкнулась глазами с Хейлом, а тот - снова кто-то сдох в лесу, не иначе - отвел взгляд.  
  
Святые иисусики. Кажется, Стайлз все же могла понравиться парню. Чисто теоретически.


	6. Волки любят посидеть в засаде

***

В итоге Хейл сказал, что от младшей Арджент, как, собственно, и от всех остальных, следовало держаться подальше. Но у Стайлз имелось на этот счет свое мнение. Она считала, что неплохо было бы узнать о них побольше. Поэтому в голове Стилински созрел план.  
  
\- То есть, твой план в том, чтобы я пригласил Эллисон на свидание? – с улыбкой переспросил Скотт. Они обедали в школьной столовой, и вокруг наблюдалось большое количество народа, поэтому Стайлз зашикала на друга.  
  
\- Ты еще по радио об этом объяви! – возмутилась она. – Да, пригласишь ее, расспросишь осторожно о семье, чем занимаются и так далее. Как я тебя учила в летнем лагере агентов ФБР.  
  
\- Нам было десять, Стайлз, - ухмыльнулся Скотт.  
  
\- Не отвлекайся от темы! Твоя задача разговорить ее. А я в это время буду наблюдать за вами и прослежу за ее реакциями.  
  
\- Откуда еще ты будешь наблюдать? – недоуменно уточнил Маккол, оглядываясь по сторонам. Видимо, все же вспомнил уроки летнего лагеря.  
  
\- Из… - Стайлз замялась, - издалека.  
  
Не говорить же другу, что она будет сидеть в кустах? С него еще станется постоянно туда пялиться.  
  
\- Значит, я должен пригласить ее в «Подружку моряка»? Только туда? А если она не согласится? – засомневался вдруг Скотт, вполне обоснованно, но лучше ему об это не знать.  
  
\- Согласится, - Стайлз закатила глаза. – Она же улыбается в твоем присутствии так, будто не ела неделю, а ты бесплатная тарелка похлебки.  
  
\- Правда? – совершенно идиотская улыбка на лице друга заставила Стайлз помолиться про себя об успехе операции.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Скотт.  
  
Стайлз покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
Но, несмотря на все опасения, Эллисон довольно легко согласилась на свидание, поломавшись лишь немного для вида. Да и то Стайлз полагала, что у нее действительно имелись какие-то дела, но Арджент отложила их из-за прекрасных глаз Маккола и его скошенной челюсти. Может, Скотт и правда был симпатичным? Просто Стайлз никогда не рассматривала его в таком ключе?  
  
  
На уроке химии Стайлз вдруг вспомнила, что обещала Лидии помощь. Ей стало совестно, что совершенно забыла о собственном же обещании. Поэтому Стайлз быстро набрала Мартин смс.  
  
«Как насчет сегодня в 5? Тест уже скоро»  
  
Ответ пришел довольно быстро, при этом Лидия, сидящая через пару мест от Стайлз, даже не обернулась.  
  
«Приезжай ко мне домой»  
  
Стайлз так давно мечтала побывать у Лидии дома. А сейчас все ее мечты, похоже, претворялись в реальность. Только вот порадоваться по-настоящему совершенно не было ни сил, ни времени. Все мысли Стайлз занимала пушистая проблема Скотта, злобный Альфа, объявившиеся в городе охотники и, конечно же, угрюмый волчара.  
  
Вспомнив о Дереке, Стайлз покраснела. Вчерашняя сцена вышла довольно неуютной. Она заявилась в дом к Хейлу без штанов. Круто, ничего не скажешь. Правда, неловкость ситуации скрашивало то, что, кажется, Хейл оценил этот невольный выпад. По крайней мере, смотрел он вчера довольно красноречиво.  
  
К слову, на Стайлз пока что так смотрел только Уиттмор. Да и то, больше из желания поиздеваться.

***

Настраивая бинокль, Стайлз подумала, что за последнюю неделю во всевозможных кустах провела времени больше, чем с родным отцом. Определенно, в ее жизни происходила какая-то херня. Не то чтобы она и раньше не случалась. Но все же.  
  
Скотт, спасибо ему, хоть что-то усвоил из инструктажа, усадил Эллисон напротив окна, и обзор открывался хороший. Стайлз подышала на стекла и протерла их подолом майки.   
Кажется, на них все еще были остатки ядовитой слюны Джексона с того последнего раза, когда они со Скоттом наблюдали за ним в душевой, пытаясь понять, что же в капитане их сборной такого, отчего на него штабелями вешаются девчонки. Уиттмор их спалил, тогда же он, собственно, и заплевал бинокль, высказывая гневную тираду, во время которой Стайлз отказалась убирать единственное средство защиты от глаз.  
  
Эллисон была мила и свежа. И вообще иррационально нравилась Стайлз. В коем-то веке хоть кому-то приглянулся Скотт, и, кажется, приглянулся по-настоящему. Без всякой подоплеки. Было бы хреново, окажись Эллисон троянским конем, ну, то есть, кобылой.  
  
Стайлз вздохнула и настроила четкость. Та постоянно сбивалась, так как бинокль стал совершеннолетним еще лет десять назад. Кажется, когда-то принадлежал то ли деду, то ли прадеду Стайлз. Тоже шерифу, к слову. Родись Стайлз мальчишкой, ее профессия была бы предопределена.  
  
Скотт наклонился к Эллисон и поправил выбившийся из идеальной укладки локон, и Стайлз закатила глаза. Джентльмен нашелся. Вообще Маккол вел себя странно.   
Неестественно. Ну, не так как обычно.  
  
Обычно он был своим в доску парнем, с которым не стремно было даже за капитаном команды по лакроссу подсматривать в душе. А сейчас…  
  
Стоило признать, что с Эллисон он менялся в лучшую сторону. Улыбался, уже почти не тупо, оказывал знаки внимания, заботился и предугадывал желания.  
  
Стайлз нахмурилась. Стоп-стоп. Это что, ревность?  
  
Да быть того не могло.  
  
Просто оказалось немного неприятно узнать, что Скотт вовсе не бесчувственный чурбан, а только со Стайлз вел себя так, будто она и не девушка вовсе.  
  
Похоже, все со Стайлз вели себя таким образом.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз поерзала, усаживаясь удобнее, и тут же дернулась, почувствовав чье-то присутствие рядом.  
  
\- Твою мать!  
  
Она ошалело уставилась на не весть откуда взявшегося Хейла.  
  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? Совсем очумел, так подкрадываться?   
  
\- И тебе добрый день, Стайлз, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, садясь прямо на траву.  
  
\- «И тебе добрый день, Стайлз», - передразнила его Стайлз и пихнула локтем в бок, якобы устраивая руки. – Как ты меня нашел?  
  
\- По запаху, - Хейл уже не смотрел на нее, сосредоточившись на происходящем в кафе.  
  
Стайлз украдкой понюхала себя. Только нагретая солнцем кожа, трава и немного геля для душа. Ничего резкого. Да она даже духами не пользовалась.  
  
\- Ваши волчьи штуки незаконны, - резюмировала она наконец недовольно. – Что ты тут забыл?  
  
\- Я обязан отчитываться? – недоуменно уточнил Дерек, придвигаясь ближе. Ну, то есть, Стайлз показалось, что он придвинулся ближе.  
  
\- Ты сидишь в моих кустах! – возмутилась Стайлз. – Я должна знать хотя бы причину того, почему мне приходится терпеть тебя рядом!  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – Хейл посмотрел на нее в упор, буравя своими холодными глазами.  
  
\- Да, - твердо ответила Стайлз, тут же впрочем шумно сглотнув комок в горле и выдав свое волнение с головой.  
  
\- Я не уйду, - заявил Дерек и снова повернулся к кафе.  
  
\- Пфф, ну и пожалуйста, - пробормотала Стайлз, решив игнорировать Хейла. Но долго у нее не вышло. – О чем они говорят?  
  
Дерек самодовольно хмыкнул, будто только и ждал капитуляции Стайлз.  
  
\- Хреновый из тебя шпион.   
  
\- Что мне было жучок на Скотта цеплять, что ли? – прошипела Стайлз. – К тому же, он мне все равно потом расскажет!  
  
\- Тогда в чем смысл всей твоей тайной операции? – Дерек поглядывал на нее с нескрываемым любопытством. И да, он определенно придвинулся как-то уж слишком близко.  
  
\- Хотела посмотреть со стороны, как будет вести себя Эллисон! – парировала Стайлз, чуть отодвигаясь назад и рискуя свалиться с бревна, на котором сидела.  
  
\- Неужели Скотт не смог бы рассказать? – ехидно уточнил Дерек, быстро сокращая расстояние между ними.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно пыхтела, позабыв о бинокле. Куда больше ее волновало сейчас то, как близко находился Дерек Хейл. И как охренительно он пахнул.   
  
\- Скотт влюбленный дурачок, он не заметит очевидного! Его сможет обмануть любой. Он наивней пятилетнего ребенка!  
  
\- Хорошего же ты мнения о своем друге, - фыркнул Дерек, чуть наклоняясь вперед.  
  
Стайлз запаниковала. Это он что? Это он зачем? Что происходит вообще? Она двинулась еще дальше, зависнув в воздухе половиной задницы.  
  
\- А тебе какая разница? – зло спросила Стайлз, сощурив глаза. – Это мой друг!  
  
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Хейл. – И как же себя вела Эллисон?   
  
Он придвинулся так близко, что Стайлз вскрикнула и завалилась на спину, цепляясь рукой за футболку Дерека и утягивая его на себя.  
  
\- Эль… - задыхаясь, прошептала Стайлз, - Эллисон вела себя хор-рошо.  
  
\- Мм, - пробормотал Хейл неопределенно. – Ну что ж, замечательно.  
  
Он не торопился слезать со Стайлз. И был чертовски тяжелым. Таким приятно тяжелым, что Стайлз в жизни бы не призналась, что не хочет, чтобы он слезал.  
  
Иисусики.  
  
Сейчас бы очень к месту пришлось нашествие марсиан, ну или хотя бы гром среди ясного неба.  
  
Они лежали молча и дышали, уставившись друг на друга.  
  
Неловкий момент.  
  
Первое место в списке самых неловких моментов в жизни Стайлз.  
  
И тут у нее зазвонил телефон.  
  
Не марсиане, конечно, но уже что-то.  
  
Затрепыхавшись и заерзав, Стайлз вывернулась и все же достала мобильник из кармана штанов. Хейл при этом даже не попытался сдвинуться, чтобы помочь ей. Напротив, словно прижался еще плотнее, видимо, намереваясь подслушать разговор. Вот же любопытный волчара!  
  
\- Да, Скотт. Ну как ты там?  
  
\- О, все прошло просто чудесно! – возбужденно прошептал в трубку Маккол. – Она ушла в туалет. Я сейчас пойду провожать ее домой. Все круто! Стайлз, детка, я…  
  
\- Что, Скотти? – Стайлз невольно улыбнулась, проникнувшись настроением друга.  
  
\- Я влюбился, - выдохнул Маккол и отключился.  
  
Стайлз, улыбаясь, засунула мобильник обратно и тут наткнулась на хмурый взгляд Хейла.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что охотники издревле обладают даром завлечения оборотней? Чтобы проще было усыпить их бдительность и напасть в нужный момент?  
  
\- Что ты несешь? – недоверчиво усмехнулась Стайлз. – Что, даже мужчины?  
  
\- Среди оборотней тоже есть женщины. Как и среди охотников. Ардженты – очень древний род. Его история насчитывает уже несколько веков и десятки поколений.  
  
\- Ты намекаешь, что они владеют какими-то приемчиками для завлечения ваших пушистых задниц в свои сети? Типа как серены? – Стайлз все еще отказывалась верить в эту чушь.   
Хотя Хейл выглядел серьезным. Впрочем, он всегда выглядел так, будто вполне способен был хоть сейчас защитить докторскую по генной инженерии. Правда, кто знает этого волчару.  
  
\- Практически, - хмуро кивнул Дерек. – Скотту стоит быть осторожней, пока мы не узнаем все подробнее о цели визита Арджентов. И об Эллисон в частности. Когда я говорил, что ему не стоит с ней общаться, я имел в виду именно это. Видишь, к чему все привело? Он уже влюбился. А сколько они знакомы? День, два?  
  
Стайлз недовольно засопела.  
  
\- Ладно, - согласилась она в итоге. – В твоих словах, несмотря на всю абсурдность их содержания, есть что-то рациональное. Думаю, я погорячилась, уговорив Скотта пригласить Эллисон. Не скажу, что мне пришлось так уж уговаривать…   
  
Дерек понимающе хмыкнул и зашевелился наконец. Что ж, видимо, их аудиенции пришел конец. А Стайлз только-только привыкла к тяжести его тела.  
  
От собственных мыслей она раскраснелась и поспешила спихнуть Хейла с себя. Тот быстро поднялся на ноги и помог самой Стайлз.  
  
\- Что ж, агент Стилински, спасибо за совместную операцию, увидимся на тренировке? – Дерек протянул ей руку. Серьезно? Этот волчара только что лежал на ней и фактически нюхал ее, а теперь протянул руку для пожатия?  
  
\- До встречи, - буркнула, злясь непонятно на что, Стайлз и скрылась в зарослях, направляясь в сторону поляны, на которой спрятала джип.

***

На тренировку они ехали в блаженном молчании. Стайлз попросила Скотта приберечь эмоции для разговора с Дереком. На самом деле, ей требовалось время подумать.  
  
То, как на нее влияло присутствие Дерека Хейла, лежало за гранью нормальности. Самым поганым было то, что Стайлз вроде как не особо и возражала. Вон, даже у Лидии попросила совета. Докатилась.  
  
Зло вывернув руль, Стайлз чуть не сшибла придорожный столбик. Скотт с недоумением глянул на подругу, но благоразумно промолчал. Нервозность и несобранность Стайлз и без того бросались в глаза.  
  
\- Эм, слушай, - наконец нарушил молчание Маккол, когда они пошли на третий круг по периметру дома Хейла. – Может, ты все же припаркуешься уже?  
  
Стайлз будто отмерла и хмуро посмотрела вокруг. Потом кивнула и заглушила мотор.  
  
\- Что-то стряслось? – тихо спросил Скотт, когда они выбрались на улицу.  
  
\- Все нормально, - Стайлз покачала головой, не имея ни малейшего желания обсуждать что-то тут, в непосредственной близости от Хейла и его адского слуха.  
  
К слову, сам Хейл обнаружился за домом. Как обычно, в одних штанах. Копал какую-то яму. Интересно, он специально подгадывал свои занятия к приезду Стайлз и Скотта, чтобы произвести на них впечатление игрой своих мышц? Будто другого времени не мог выбрать.  
  
Стайлз хмурилась и злилась на себя. Ее бесило, что Дерек вроде как и уделял ей внимание, но в то же время совершенно не видел в ней девушку. Точнее, не делал ничегошеньки, чтобы хоть как-то проявить свой интерес.  
  
Или не видел смысла?  
  
Стайлз окончательно скисла и, вяло кивнув на приветствие Хейла, уселась на крыльцо, прижавшись щекой к нагретому солнцем дереву перил.  
  
Дерек покосился на нее, но ему пришлось сосредоточиться на Скотте, потому что того переполняла энергия.  
  
Чуть позже отмутузенный Скотт валялся в тени дерева на спине и радостно рассказывал о своих впечатлениях от свидания с Эллисон.  
  
\- Она такая нежная, такая обаятельная, - мечтательно пробормотал Скотт и даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. – Она так вкусно пахнет. Вот ты, Стайлз, пахнешь обычно. Ну, нормально, не воняешь там или еще что. А она…  
  
\- Ну спасибо, - обиделась вдруг Стайлз. – Хотя бы не воняю.  
  
\- А, по-моему, Стайлз отлично пахнет, - пожал плечами Дерек, пожевывая травинку. Он выглядел сейчас расслабленным и на удивление довольным жизнью. Видимо, хорошая драка подняла ему настроение.  
  
\- Ну не знаю, - вздохнул Скотт. – Может я просто привык. А Эллисон даже говорит как-то по-другому.  
  
\- Скотт, открою тебе секрет, - фыркнула Стайлз. – Все девушки разные, пахнут по-разному, одеваются, говорят.   
  
\- Логики, правда, нет у всех одинаково, - хмыкнул Дерек.  
  
\- О, серьезно? – Стайлз смерила его уничижительным взглядом. – Это говорит мне человек, построивший дом в лесу?  
  
\- Я не люблю людей и люблю одиночество. По-моему, все логично, - Хейл снова пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Стайлз кинула на него еще один презрительный взгляд и вернулась к Скотту.  
  
\- А тебе не показалось, что она слишком уж быстро тобой увлеклась? Ну или ты не чувствовал ничего необычного в ее присутствии?  
  
\- Ну, мне хотелось петь, танцевать, стоять на голове, смешить ее, завоевать какую-нибудь страну и достать луну с неба. Достаточно необычно? – расплылся в нахальной улыбке Скотт.  
  
\- Это-то как раз и нормально, - Стайлз показала ему язык. – Я имею в виду, ну, она не показалась тебе странной?  
  
\- Ну это же ты наблюдала со стороны! – резонно заметил Скотт. – Вот ты мне и скажи, вела ли она себя странно.  
  
\- И то верно, - пробормотала Стайлз, признавая свое поражение. Эллисон, хоть и запала на Скотта подозрительно быстро, вела себя как обычная влюбленная девчонка.  
  
\- Ладно, хватит прохлаждаться, пора продолжать тренировку, - Дерек поднялся с земли и повел шеей и плечами, разминая их.  
  
Стайлз невольно засмотрелась, но заметив насмешливо-понимающий взгляд Хейла, быстро помрачнела и уткнулась в свой телефон.  
  
\- Ой, блин, мне надо бежать! Я же совсем забыла! Скотт, придется тебе как-то самому добираться до дома. Прости, у меня важная встреча!  
  
Стайлз попыталась быстро вскочить, но наступила на собственный шнурок и полетела на колени. Ее подхватил Дерек и поставил на ноги.  
  
\- И что же это за важная встреча, мисс Стилински? – недобро поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Не ваше дело, мистер Хейл, - в тон ему ответила Стайлз и быстро унеслась к машине.  
  
Пусть думает, что хочет.

***

Внутри дом Мартинов выглядел почти так же стильно, модно и холодно, как и сами Мартины. Стайлз было в нем слегка неуютно, как и в компании Лидии. Правду говорят, что жилища похожи характером на своих хозяев. Вот у Стайлз дома всегда бардак.  
  
Зато там у нее были плейстейшн, куча классных дисков, полный холодильник холодной колы и вообще, это же дом, родной дом.  
  
А не склеп.  
  
Правда Лидия выглядела довольно по-домашнему, и это слегка расслабило Стайлз. Она улыбнулась в ответ на вежливую улыбку Лидии и протиснулась мимо Мартин в холл. Та зачем-то провела для Стайлз небольшую экскурсию по первому этажу, а затем проводила на второй, где и находилась ее спальня.  
  
А в спальне находился неприятный сюрприз в лице Джексона.  
  
\- Приве-ет, - нехотя протянула Стайлз, скидывая прямо на пол в угол тяжелый рюкзак. Уиттмор самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ты сюда жить приехала, что ли? – поинтересовался он, кивнув на пожитки Стайлз. Она показала ему фак и молча уселась на стул рядом с рабочим столом Лидии. Сама Лидия задержалась на кухне, чтобы сделать напитки для всех.  
  
\- Так что тебя привело? – Джексон, по-видимому, не был посвящен в дела Стайлз и Лидии, что не могло не радовать. – Кого тебе пришлось убить, чтобы добиться аудиенции у самой Лидии Мартин?  
  
\- Если не заткнешься, мне точно придется кого-то убить. Кое-кого конопатого и языкастого, - припечатал Стайлз, нахохлившись. Настроение и без того было в говно, тут еще Уиттмор со своими вечными подъебами.  
  
\- Джексон, прекрати ее задирать, - заявила появившаяся в дверях с подносом Лидия. Она грациозно проплыла к столу, куда свой поднос и водрузила. – Лучше займи себя чем-нибудь. Почитай, в конце концов. Выбери для меня интересные статьи, свежий номер вышел!  
  
В Уиттмора полетел какой-то глянцевый журнал, который тот поймал, не глядя, но бросив при этом уничижительный взгляд на Стайлз. Будто это она была виновата, что подружка вытирала о него ноги. Пфф.  
  
Злорадно ухмыляясь в душе, Стайлз повернулась к Лидии, разложившей тем временем на столе книги и тетради, и они погрузились в работу.  
  
О присутствии Уиттмора Стайлз быстро забыла. Оказалось, Лидия схватывала на лету, и объяснять ей было одним удовольствием. Вообще, как полагала Стайлз, репутация Мартин, как недалекой блондинки, явно не совсем соответствовала действительности.  
  
Три часа пролетели совершенно незаметно, но Стайлз вовремя вспомнила, что в десять ей на домашний телефон должен был позвонить отец, и засобиралась.  
  
Лидия любезно поблагодарила за уделенное ей время и даже вызвалась проводить Стайлз до машины. Прогресс в их отношениях был на лицо.  
  
Уиттмор же криво ухмылялся и старательно пытался сдержать зевоту. Видимо, дождаться не мог, пока Стайлз свалит.  
  
Но не тут-то было.  
  
Джип отказался заводиться.  
  
Вот просто ни в какую.  
  
Стайлз поколотила его слегка, потом поумоляла, затем перешла к угрозам. Но джип остался глух.  
  
На улице за ее маневрами наблюдали слегка обеспокоенная Лидия и мерзко ухмыляющийся Уиттмор.  
  
\- Так, - в итоге заключила Мартин. – Джексон, ты отвезешь Стайлз домой. Уже поздно и почти стемнело. Она не может остаться ночевать на нашей подъездной дорожке.  
  
Да уж, действительно. В дом-то ее вряд ли бы пригласили. Стайлз фыркнула, а, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Джексона, и вовсе чуть не рассмеялась. Уиттмор попытался было как-то отделаться от почетной обязанности, но Лидия Мартин была неумолима.  
  
В итоге четверть часа спустя Стайлз в компании Джексона ехала домой под аккомпанемент какой-то модной группы. Вообще, Стайлз была уверена, что Уиттмор слушал каких-нибудь Backstreet Boys. Потому что выглядел он как типичный солист мальчиковой группы. Типа сладенького Ника Картера.  
  
Похоже, Джексон не горел желанием пообщаться. Стайлз полностью это его нежелание разделяла, поэтому наслаждалась прохладным вечерним воздухом, комфортным сиденьем дорогущего порше и какой-то жутко-мармеладной песенкой.  
  
Припарковался Уиттмор, с пафосом вывернув руль и взвизгнув шинами. Чертов позер.  
  
Стайлз вывалилась из машины и показала ему напоследок очередной фак. Джексон ответил ей любезностью и быстро уехал, даже не попрощавшись.  
  
Хмыкнув, Стайлз проверила почтовый ящик, обнаружив там пару счетов, и пошла в дом. Отец дежурил, но свет у них на первом этаже горел всегда. Как в полицейском участке.  
  
Стайлз, напевая навязчивую песенку, услышанную в машине Джексона, заглянула в кухню, сунула нос в холодильник и достала яблоко. Прихватила еще пару банок колы, пачку чипсов и, пританцовывая, пошла наверх. Скинув вещи вместе с продуктами на кровать, Стайлз разделась прямо в спальне до трусов, пользуясь тем, что отца не было дома, и полезла в комод за свежим полотенцем для душа, когда за спиной раздалось тактичное покашливание.  
  
\- Ебаный карп! – воскликнула Стайлз, ухватившись за сердце от испуга, и волчком закружилась на месте, пытаясь разглядеть посетителя. Хотя что его было разглядывать. Дерек Хейл собственной персоной.  
  
\- Карп? – недоуменно уточнил Дерек, сидящий в углу на стуле.  
  
\- Именно, - кивнула Стайлз, почесав макушку. Тут она вспомнила, что стоит перед Хейлом в одних трусах – белых со щитами капитана Америки - и чуть не провалилась на первый этаж от стыда. А Дерека это, похоже, совершенно не смущало. Стайлз вытащила из комода первую попавшуюся майку и натянула ее. Майка едва доходила до талии. Иисусики, да где она так проштрафилась, что сегодня вынуждена была терпеть подобный позор? – Что тебе надо?  
  
\- Зашел узнать, что же за важное дело у тебя сегодня приключилось, - Хейл поднялся и надвинулся на Стайлз будто скала. Он и так-то был выше, а уж сейчас в тесной комнате вообще казался громадным и здоровым.  
  
\- Тебе какая разница? – Стайлз с вызовом вздернула подбородок и скрестила руки на груди. Чертова майка ничего не прикрывала, только подчеркивала. Откуда у нее в гардеробе вообще взялась подобная вещь? Потом Стайлз вспомнила, что это был подарок Скотта, который, видимо, все еще считал, что Стайлз двенадцать.  
  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты влипла в неприятности. По городу слоняется злобный неконтролируемый Альфа с жаждой крови. Это так, к слову, - Хейл выглядел недовольным. Очень-очень недовольным.  
  
\- Я была не одна, - Стайлз закатила глаза, в глубине души ликуя. Неужели Дерек, и правда, за нее волновался?  
  
\- Я видел, - припечатал Хейл и скрипнул зубами. Нет, Стайлз точно это слышала!  
  
\- Ну и вот, - она пожала плечами, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Еще немного и она поверила бы, что Дерек ревновал к Уиттмору. Ха-ха. Придет же такое в голову. – Ты удостоверился, что моя встреча не касалась ни Альфы, ни каких-то жутких тайн. Что дальше? Может свалишь домой спать? Я вот, например, собиралась в душ, если ты не заметил. У меня дела есть.  
  
\- Так иди, я тебе мешаю? – удивился Дерек.  
  
Стайлз изумленно посмотрела на него.  
  
\- А ты, типа, посидишь тут, поохраняешь мой покой? – фыркнула она и почесала одну ногу другой. Дерек вдруг перевел взгляд ниже на голые Стайлзовы ноги и словно немного подвис.  
  
Хорошо хоть вчера побрила.  
  
Боже, Стайлз, о чем ты думаешь?  
  
\- Кхм, Дерек? – осторожно спросила она, не зная чего ждать от этого нового Хейла, пялившегося на ее ноги.   
  
Иисусики, он же и ее грудь видел!  
  
Стайлз снова мгновенно бросило в жар.  
  
\- Иди в душ, - наконец резюмировал Дерек своим обычным отстраненным тоном. – И больше не исчезай, не предупредив, куда едешь.  
  
\- Хорошо, папочка, - Стайлз расслабилась и закатила глаза. – Буду слать тебе смс.  
  
\- Отличная идея, - на полном серьезе ответил Дерек и, кивнув, подошел к окну.  
  
\- Чувак, в этом доме есть двери, - хмыкнула Стайлз, подумав, что Хейл опрометчиво одобрил смс.   
  
Дерек, ожидаемо впрочем, ее замечание проигнорировал и скрылся в оконном проеме.  
  
Через час ему на телефон пришло смс.  
  
«Дерек!! Я совсем забыла сказать! Завтра после уроков мне надо заехать в аптеку, купить тампоны. Ну ты ведь понимаешь, для чего они нужны =( Надеюсь, Альфа туда не явится»  
  
«Не думаю, что ему это понадобится.»  
  
Стайлз хмыкнула, представив злобного Альфу посреди полок со средствами женской гигиены.  
  
«У Альф не бывает подружек?»  
  
Ответа не последовало, но Стайлз и без того уснула в отличном настроении.


End file.
